


The Reign of Dragons

by Sleepy_moon29



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rhaegar Won, Canon-Typical Violence, Dragon Riders, Dragonlord Jon Snow, Erotica, F/F, F/M, House Targaryen, Incest, Multi, Politics, Polygamy, Threesome - F/F/M, War, Wargs (ASoIaF)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2020-12-07 18:08:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 31,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20980163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepy_moon29/pseuds/Sleepy_moon29
Summary: The death of King Rhaegar thrust his eldest son, Aegon to the throne. Dragons and magic have returned to the world, but foes from Westeros and beyond to try and strike house Targaryen at its weakest.





	1. Finding an Heir

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Traphouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traphouse/gifts).

> If you read the tags and you don't like them. Fuck off, I don't care. 
> 
> This chapter has been rewritten slightly, with small changes to the Dany and Rhaenys chapter. If you want me to clarify them, let me know.

** Act 1: Finding an Heir**

* * *

**DAENERYS **

The steam rose from the scalding hot bath water in the private bathhouse of the Red Keep. It clung to the tiles that adorned the walls as the sweet scent of lavender filled her nostrils. It was a large chamber, with red and black tiles with smooth stones under her feet. Dany helped herself to fruit in a bowl that sat by the edge of the water and sighed contently.

At 18, she was considered young to be a Queen yet that was the role she had been thrust into a year ago upon her brother’s death. A year had passed, and not much was known about what happened to Rhaegar on that fateful night, only that the results were magical.

However, despite being young, being Queen was what she had been trained to be. She had been educated by a maester and she was well versed in the histories of Westeros and Essos. She could read, write and speak High Valyria as well as Dothraki.

Her own childhood was spent learning the proper ways of the court and of her future role as Queen. Thankfully she had Lyanna and Elia to guide her and to provide her with love and motherly affection throughout the process. However, Elia had passed with Rhaegar, and that just left Lyanna.

Rhaegar may have been her brother, but in truth, he was more of a father figure. Aerys had died towards the end of the rebellion and so Rhaegar was the last male Targaryen. Dany thought of her nephews and niece as siblings but in reality, Rhaegar was only a father to Aegon.

Aegon had been subject to the majority of Rhaegar’s time and attention. Only he was allowed to attend small council meetings and join him in his study for his most private meetings. Aegon would often join Rhaegar on long rides in the Kingswood and to private retreats to Dragonstone to think and plan.

It was like the rest of them didn’t exist to him. Dany did not resent him for it, as the realm needed all of his attention following Robert’s failed rebellion. Rhaegar needed to spend all of his time binding the bleeding realm back together and even then she was not sure if he had been truly successful.

It was a bitter moment for her when she had the realisation that she was being groomed to be the perfect Queen for Aegon. She knew how the world had worked for highborn women like her, but she had hoped that Rhaegar would at least talk to her before announcing their betrothal.

Her marriage to Aegon was a difficult one at times. She loved her nephew, how could she not, they were family. Despite her anger at being forced into a marriage that wasn’t her choice they had grown to develop a love for one another. However, years of difficult pregnancies and stillbirths had put a strain on their union. Aegon was desperate for an heir, and Dany could tell.

Dany sighed before she picked up one of the many scented soaps that she had brought with her and she began to rub it between her palms, creating a smooth lather.

Dany stood up in the water, letting it cascade down her body as she went to work. First, she started at her shoulders, working the soap into her skin before she moved to her breasts. She rubbed her mounds before tweaking her pink nipples and sighing happily. Then she moved onto her stomach and sides.

She bent over to rinse her hands before repeating the process for her arms and legs, not stopping until she was sure that she was squeaky clean. Then she turned to her maid, a girl from Lys.

“Maella come here and do my back please.” Dany said softly and Larra nodded. She was a pretty girl, tall and slender with long shoulder-length blonde hair and deep blue eyes. No doubt Aegon had bedded her but there was nothing she could do about that, Aegon was the King.

Maella’s hands were soft as she gently began to massage the soap into her shoulders and Dany closed her eyes and enjoyed it. A soft hum of approval sounded in her throat as she Maella’s dainty fingers worked over her shoulders and back, before moving to her lower back. After a few moments, she raised up a finger for Maella to stop.

“Thank you Maella.” Dany said softly.

"It was my pleasure, your grace." Maella said as she stepped away. She was dressed scantily, in a loose dress that barely covered her smallclothes.

“Fetch me a towel and some dry clothes and a dress. Preferably something elegant, I will be meeting more of the Lords today.”

“At once your grace.” Maella answered as she hurried away. The girl returned soon after, carrying the items she required in her arms.

Dany took the towel first, using it to try her body with Maella’s help. Then she changed into the dry clothes before they focused on her hair. Maella was one of her regular maids, and so she was more than familiar with her routine.

She went to work on her hair, brushing it until it was a wave of shining silver. Then her fingers turned her hair into the series of elegant braids that she liked to wear. Maella worked diligently and she didn’t stop until every strand of hair was perfect.

Next was her dress, it was made from the finest light blue Myrish lace, with white dragons embraided into it. The dress had short sleeves and showed off a small amount of cleavage.

“Thank you Maella.” Dany said once she was dressed. She would return to her chambers to add her jewellery but Maella had done most of the work already.

"It was my pleasure, your grace." Maella said with a bow. The Lysene woman smiled at her for a moment, before she spoke again. “Forgive me your grace, but may I speak freely for a moment?”

“You may.” Dany said.

“I think the King would enjoy it if we…” Maella said as she began to gesticulate with her hands and Dany’s lips stretched into a false smile.

“Thank you for letting me know Maella but Aegon is more than capable of speaking for himself.” Dany said and the girl nodded quickly before bowing her head. She mumbled a few apologies before sweeping out of the room.

Dany stared at her as she left. She knew Aegon took other women to bed but thankfully he had enough sense not to include her in these trysts. She was a Targaryen Queen, she would not share a bed with a maidservant. Competing with a whore for the King's attention was far beneath her and thankfully, Aegon had enough sense to realise that.

That made this request from Maella even more confusing. Maella had come into her service a year or so ago, shortly after Rhaegar’s death. She was a quiet, obedient girl but never one to truly speak out of turn. She wondered if this request had really come from Aegon, or if the girl was just trying to be helpful.

For the time being, she decided to put it down to the latter, but in the future, she would keep a keener eye on the young girl from Lys.

Dany left the royal bathhouse behind as she entered the Red Keep itself. Before she travelled far, she was met by her guard, headed by Ser Barristan Selmy.

The knight was dressed in his perfect enamel armour with a three-headed dragon engraved into his chest plate. His snow-white cloak was attached to the pauldrons on his shoulders and it fell smoothly down his back. His thin blond hair was cut short and his blue eyes sparkled as he saw her. Ser Barristan was an older knight, but he was no less deadly than some of the younger members of the order.

Everyone knew of his feats in the war of the ninepenny Kings. Barristan had battled Maelys the Monstrous, the Blackfyre pretender and thrown him back into the sea. Barristan had not been able to kill him, but he had wounded the Blackfyre pride so badly that there had not been a hint of another rebellion since.

“Your grace.” Barristan said with a deep bow. Dany smiled at Ser Barristan, out of all the Kingsguard, he was her favourite. Ser Arthur and Ser Lewyn usually guarded Aegon, whilst Ser Jaime and Ser Oswell had gone away with Jae and Rhaenys.

“Ser Barristan. How are you?” Dany asked as they fell into stride together.

“I am well your grace. The King is in a meeting with Ser Arthur and the Tyrell host.”

“Without me?” Dany asked as she raised one of her eyebrows in surprise. Dany had fought hard to be treated equally by Aegon, she would not be the docile Queen who did nothing but look pretty by his side during the day and spread her legs for him at night. It had taken many months, but he had finally relented and allowed her a seat at the council and she quickly proved her worth to him.

Dany pursed her lips at this, she knew Aegon had his reasons and she would have to question him further later tonight.

“Yes, your grace.” Ser Barristan confirmed, and she nodded. She would push this issue aside for later, she had more pressing things to attend to.

The bright midday light shone through the many windows of the Red Keep, and a warm breeze gently passed through the halls.

“Where are your ladies?” her knight asked as they turned a corner to head towards the gardens.

“I gave them leave to do whatever they pleased this morning.” Dany answered. She had two ladies in waiting. Lady Alarra Velaryon the youngest daughter of Lord Monford Velaryon and Lady Prunella Celtigar. Dany enjoyed the company of the women as they shared many similar interests. Alarra was a blushing maiden, only 16 years old whose eyes lingered on Aegon a little too long for her liking. Still, other than that she was innocent, funny and hoped of meeting a handsome knight at the tourney. Prunella was a little older at 20 and she was promised to a Lord from the Riverlands. Dany had not gotten a good read on Prunella just yet, but she would soon enough.

In her childhood, riding and music had been some of her favourite pastimes. Her love for riding had remained, and she relished the rare afternoons she could take her horse out for a ride through the Kingswood.

Riding was something that she shared with Jae. Aegon joined her occasionally, and Rhaenys was indifferent towards it but Jae loved it. She was a talented rider but Jae took after his mother.

They entered the garden and Dany’s eyes were filled with its beauty. Lyanna and Elia had worked hard to restore the garden, and the abundance of flowers was wonderful to see. Beautiful roses, lilies and orchids in made up the numerous flowerbeds. Dany spied a lovely sunset orange orchid and she plucked it to store away for later. 

Perhaps she would go and see the Godswood with them later tonight, it was a very special place for the three of them. 

She took off her sandals and felt the cool grass under her feet as she walked towards the canopy. A small smile crept across her face as she closed her eyes and reached out with her mind. A few moments later, she heard an answering call and she opened her eyes to see her dragon circling above.

Syrax was still small, only the size of a large dog. Her silver colour reminded her of Silverwing, the dragon rode by Alysanne the good Queen. Although Dany was sure that her dragon would grow to be fierce, just like Syrax the dragon ridden by Queen Rhaenyra.

Syrax landed just in front of her and then stretched her wings. Dany could see the bones through her translucent skin and she crouched down to gently pet her snout and Syrax purred beneath her touch.

The dragons had been born the same night Rhaegar died and no one was sure what exactly had happened.

It had been a warm night in the Red Keep again. Rhaegar had not come down to eat with the family, but that was a common occurrence. What was not common, was waking up in the morning to the sounds of the bells tolling, and a baby dragon curled up in your bed.

Dany had screamed in shock but little did she know, she was not the only one to receive a similar gift. Aegon, Rhaenys and Jae had all gotten dragons in the night. Nobody could prove it, but Dany was sure that the deaths of Rhaegar and Elia were connected to the birth of the dragons.

Syrax was warm under her touch, and her eyes were blood red. The scales along her back were frost white, almost the same shade as Dany’s hair. She may not have a child of her own, but Syrax was the closest thing to it.

She had been married to Aegon for 3 years now, and she still had not produced an heir. They had been numerous false starts and broken hearts. Her first pregnancy resulted in a stillborn girl, her second produced a son, but he had been died a few days after being birthed.

Losing two children so young had hurt her but Elia and Lyanna had always been there to help her through it. Elia and Lyanna had also had difficulty conceiving in the past few years and so they were all able to draw strength from one another.

Dany closed her eye as she remembered her dream, of a little girl with silver hair. Dany knew that her dreams would come true, she would have a child.

She heard a gentle cough behind her and she quickly straightened to see her brother, Viserys.

Before he passed, Rhaegar had arranged for Viserys to marry the daughter of a rich noble family in Lys. Viserys and his bride lived in the Red Keep, and Aegon had even gone as far as to name him his hand, replacing Tywin Lannister.

Dany was not sure that removing Lord Tywin was a wise decision, but Aegon had been determined to make a statement at the beginning of his reign. He did not want to be seen as a King, dancing on the strings of Tywin Lannister, he wanted to rule outright.

“Sweet sister. I thought I would find you out here.” Viserys said with a smile. Viserys was a good man, tall and comely, but not as much as Rhaegar or Aegon. Rhaegar had been a warrior whose talent with a blade passed to both of his sons, but not Viserys. He was skinny whilst Aegon and Jae had filled out with more muscle.

“How are your girls?” Dany asked. His wife, Larissa Rogare had given birth to two twin girls only a few months ago and Dany loved spending time with the two babbling babes.

“They are both fine.” Viserys said with a smile. He was dressed in a rich red and black doublet and pants, and his hair was tied back neatly behind his head. His eyes were a darker shade of purple to Aegon’s and Rhaegar and at times, they grew so dark Dany was sure they were black.

“I thought you would be with Egg.” Dany said as Syrax rumbled as she wrapped herself around Dany’s leg. Viserys looked down as a flicker of envy passed over his face, he had not been blessed with a dragon.

“Aegon is busy.”

“With the Tyrell’s?” Dany asked sharply as she cocked an eyebrow at him. Viserys pursed his lips before he answered.

“Where Aegon goes is his business.” He said and Dany rolled her eyes before nodding. After Jae had left the Red Keep, Viserys had grown close to Aegon, keeping his secrets and doing his bidding. There were times where she was happy at how close they were, and times where she hated it, this was one of the latter.

“An outrider has been spotted carrying the Targaryen banner. Aegon has sent me to tell you to wear your best clothes, it seems Jae and Rhaenys are here.” Viserys said and Dany couldn’t help a small smile creeping to her lips.

“You seem excited.” Viserys said and Dany nodded as she smiled.

“Of course. It has been nearly a year since I have seen my Jae and Rhae. I have missed them both dearly.” Dany answered and that was true.

Jae and Rhaenys helped to provide much relief from the stresses and tension of learning to be Queen. At times, she found Rhae’s carefree attitude to be annoying, and Jae’s constant complaining about Rhaegar grated on her nerves, but her life had not been the same without them. Truthfully, being apart from them had only helped her to appreciate them more.

Seeing as Aegon got the majority of Rhaegar’s attention, Dany got to spend a plenty of time with Jae and Rhaenys as they grew up. This meant that she was close with her niece and nephew however Dany was sure that neither Aegon or Viserys knew exactly how close.

Viserys looked unconvinced, but he did not seem to want to comment on it further.

“Come Syrax.” Dany said as she began to stride forward. “It is time to reunite with our family.”

* * *

**AEGON**

Aegon Targaryen was sat at the head of his mahogany table in his small council chamber. He was dressed in a red doublet, with simple black pants representing the colours of his house. He had a small gold bracelet on his right wrist, and his golden crown sat atop his silver hair.

The room was decorated well, with a series of tapestries adorning the walls and several Myrish carpets along the floor. The room was well lit, with two chandeliers along with the ceiling and numerous candles mounted on the walls.

A pitcher of wine sat in the middle of the table, and several silver goblets had been laid out for his guests.

The Lord commander of the Kingsguard, Ser Arthur Dayne was stood behind him whilst Ser Lewyn Martell was at the other end of the room. Ser Lewyn was tall and slender with a few streaks of silver amidst his black hair. He had olive skin, thin eyebrows with dark brown eyes. Ser Lewyn did not have the same fame as some of his other sworn brothers, yet he was just as deadly. 

Across from him sat Lord Mace Tyrell, the Lord of Highgarden and the warden of the South. Mace was wearing the green and gold of House Tyrell. His son, Garlan Tyrell sat next to him. Whilst Mace had grown fat over the years, Garlan was tall and broad-shouldered.

That Tyrell retinue had arrived in Kings Landing just a week prior. They had brought several huge carriages with them, the largest of which could scarcely fit through the city’s gates. They had brought several wagons of food, no doubt eager to show off their impressive harvest.

Aegon, however, was no fool, and he knew that the Tyrell's would not bring this impressive barrage of gifts and wealth for no reason.

After the death of Ser Gerold Hightower in the Greyjoy rebellion, Ser Loras was raised to the position of the Kingsguard. Many had speculated that this would, in turn, lead to a marriage between Aegon and Margaery, but father had shocked the realm by betrothing Aegon to Dany.

Mother had said it was a move to prune the Roses ever-growing ambition, but Aegon secretly wondered if Rhaegar had even considered the betrothal at all. Still, Aegon would have to be on his guard, no doubt the Tyrell’s have come seeking his favour once again.

“Thank you for having a private audience with us your grace.” Lord Mace said and Aegon nodded.

“It is rare that I have a meeting without my wife present.” Aegon said as he lifted up a cup of sweet summer wine.

“We are grateful for that as well.” Garlan said quickly as he took a sip from his silver cup.

“I take it whatever you want to discuss, would not be something she looks favourably upon.” Aegon said quickly. It was an observation he had made as soon as Viserys had told him about their request. He loved Daenerys and he hated to go behind her back, but a good King listened to his Lords and vassals, that was something his father taught him.

Garlan and Mace both nodded quickly and then Mace leaned forward.

“We hope that we can speak freely.” Mace said as he wrung his hands together and Aegon nodded.

“I would not have granted you this audience if you couldn't. The only people who will hear of this conversation are me and my knights." Aegon lied. He would tell Daenerys later. He had learned that trusting her and involving her in these decisions made his reign easier.

“Very well your grace. It concerns the succession. I believe yourself and her grace, Queen Daenerys, have been married for three years now and you have no heir.” Mace said and Aegon tensed.

“Yes, that is correct.” He said evenly as he lazily traced a finger around his goblet. It was true that they had not conceived an heir yet but that was hardly for a lack of trying. Aegon had brought maesters from all over Westeros and the free cities to help but to no avail.

Aegon could not lie that his lack of an heir was growing to be a concern. House Targaryen was rebuilding but they were still weak. He, Jae and Viserys were the only male heirs of House Targaryen. Viserys only had girls with a foreign wife and Jae had no children with Rhaenys. If something were to happen to him, then the future of house Targaryen would be in danger.

"We propose a solution to your problems. I have a daughter, Margaery who is a maiden and unmarried. Take her as a wife and she will give you a son, I know it.” Mace said and Aegon’s fingers stilled.

“You want me to set my wife aside?” he said slowly as his purple eyes flicked up at him. Dany was his wife, his Targaryen bride. He would not set her aside as if she was worth nothing.

“No not that.” Garlan said quickly as he stepped in for his father. “Perhaps an arrangement like your father had. Two wives.”

Aegon licked his lips at that thought, it was an attractive prospect and fitting of a Targaryen King. However, he knew that Dany wouldn’t agree to it. She did not mind that he occasionally bedded other women, but she would not compete for his affections with a second bride.

“What would happen if Dany does give me a son, how will I decide which line takes priority?” Aegon asked and Mace stumbled. “The last thing we want is another war of succession.”

This time, it was Garlan who paused before Mace stepped in.

“Should Queen Daenerys bear you a son within the first two years of your marriage to Margaery, then that child will be the heir.” Mace said and Aegon paused. This was an interesting wrinkle to their proposal and one that he could see the merit of. By the end of those two years, he and Dany would have been married for 5 and if she had not given him a son by then, then it was unlikely she ever would.

Aegon stood as he walked around the room, he began to pace for a few moments as he weighed his options. Breeding the rose of Highgarden would be a step towards solving the issue of the succession and it would help secure his reign. Taking two wives would be difficult, the faith would object but they had done so for his father and his father had handled their objections with a firm hand.

He also had something Rhaegar didn’t, a dragon of his own. Aegon smiled to himself, handling the faith would be fine.

The biggest obstacle would be convincing Daenerys, he would have to think long and hard about how he would approach that.

The first thing would be getting the two women together, if Dany was cordial with Margaery, then perhaps the proposal would go across easier. He closed his eyes, Daenerys had been the perfect lady when they greeted the Tyrells, and she had invited Margaery to a few lunches. Still, it was hardly much to go on.

“I will take your proposal under consideration and I will speak to Margaery in my own time. You are dismissed.” Aegon said after a moment. He heard their chairs scrape against the stone floor as they stood up before leaving the room.

Once they were gone, he turned to Ser Arthur.

“What would my father had done?” Aegon asked. Ser Arthur had been one of Rhaegar’s closest friends, and his advice and counsel had proven incredibly valuable to him.

“During the latter years of his reign, Rhaegar became focused on healing the realm after the damage done during the rebellion.”

“If he wanted to heal the realm, then why didn’t he use marriages to forge alliances?” Aegon asked and Arthur shrugged.

“He believed that you children had a greater purpose than being used as marriage tools.” Arthur said and Aegon sighed. It was yet more riddles and confusion from his father. Aegon had spent so many months with him. Long nights were spent in his father’s solar studying old scrolls and parchments as the candles burned low, yet he still could not get a proper read for the man. He knew that Rhaegar wanted him to be King, but he was not sure what Rhaegar’s great plan was.

“So, he would have done it?” Aegon asked as he sighed.

“Take your time your grace. You have plenty of time to think and come to a decision.” Arthur said gently and he nodded.

“What are your thoughts Ser Lewyn?” Aegon asked.

“While marrying Margaery may give you an heir, it could also cause irreparable damage to your marriage to Queen Daenerys. That does not mean your reign will be untenable, there have been plenty of Queen’s with no love for their King. Just look at your father and grandfather.” Lewyn said in his Dornish drawl and Aegon sighed. His relationship with Daenerys had cooled off over the years, and they were not as passionate as they once were. However, he did not want a loveless marriage like his father or grandfather.

“You also need to think of the realm, your grace." Lewyn said. "What might not be good for you personally, might be the best decision for the realm."

Aegon sighed as he rubbed his hands along his temples together. Lewyn was right, he had to think of the realm. Whilst they had been benefited from a period of peace, Aegon knew that peace would not last forever.

Aegon took a sip of his wine and swirled it around his mouth. He did not have to decide today, and he had more pressing matters to attend to.

Jaehaerys and Rhaenys were coming home and Aegon had missed his brother and sister after their months of travel. The two of them had a friendly rivalry growing up, Jae was better with the sword but Aegon was the better lance. Aegon was also much smarter than his brother, having learned from great minds such as Grandmaester Marwyn, Tywin Lannister and his own father. Aegon could speak High Valyrian, he could play the harp and he was a much better public speaker.

“Come, my brother is nearly home, and I would like to meet him when he gets here.” Aegon said as he strode towards the door.

* * *

**RHAENYS**

Rhaenys Targaryen lay on her back amongst the mess of satin sheets and velvet pillows that made up their lavish wheelhouse. The familiar smell of sex was in the air as light filtered into their carriage through the intricately designed portholes above the windows.

A bump in the road jolted her head. Rhaenys groaned before settling on her side and nuzzling her head into her pillow. She ran a hand over her tits before tweaking her nipples whilst she started to daydream.

She was happy to return to the Red Keep as she had missed the castle where she grew up. More importantly, she was eager to see her family again.

Her niece, Dany was Queen and her brother was King. They made a good couple, although Rhaenys had heard of their difficulty conceiving a son. Rhaenys liked Dany and viewed her as a little sister. Rhaenys only hoped for their sake that they would have a son soon.

Rhaenys knew her brother better than most. Aegon had grown up spoiled by their father. He was groomed at a young age to be King with the perfect little wife to go along with it. Rhaenys smiled as she thought of Dany if Aegon wanted an obedient, submissive wife he was not going to get it from her.

Rhaenys was worried that her brother would become distracted by his own lusts. Dany had written to her about the tourney, and Aegon had wanted to host the grandest tourney since the infamous tourney of Harrenhall. Lords all over the land had been invited, and Rhaenys had heard that Magisters from Essos were even making the trip. For winning the joust, Aegon had promised the biggest prize pool the seven Kingdoms had ever seen. She worried that without Father or Mother, no one would be able to keep him focused.

Viserys was a good Hand, but Rhaenys was worried that he lacked the balls to stand up to Aegon. Jae was not afraid to speak the truth to his brother and at times that had caused difficulty between them. The two had grown up as good friends, but the older they got, the more Rhaegar started to favour Aegon over Jae.

Rhaenys knew both her brothers well and whilst Aegon was unmindful of Rhaegar’s favouritism, Jae grew to resent it. She had long accepted that she would never be her father’s favourite, but Jae never got over that.

Rhaenys sighed as her fingers wandered lower, passing over her smooth stomach until they reached her cunt. She smiled as she traced her middle fingers over her folds before slowly circling her clit. She was still a little sore from last nights activities with her husband as Jae had made sure to leave her well satisfied.

She smiled as her hand went up over her stomach, it was still flat but soon she would start to show.

There was a knock on the carriage door and Rhaenys groaned, only Jae would knock on her door. She swung her legs off the bed and then slipped into a red silk robe. She tied it hastily around her waist. The robe was loose and would show off plenty of her lovely olive skin, but she didn’t care.

She pulled the latch open and sunlight streamed in. Rhae quickly raised her hand to block the light and then her husband rode alongside.

Prince Jaehaerys Targaryen was wearing a simple white linen shirt with brown pants and boots. There was a split down the middle of the shirt, no doubt caused by her eagerness last night. His dark brown hair fell neatly to the top of his shoulders. He was tall and lean blessed with the Stark look and lovely rugged Northern beauty.

His beard was neatly trimmed, and he had a few scars from a battle he had taken in the North, but they only made him more appealing to her.

“Good morning my beloved husband.” Rhaenys said softly as she leaned forward for a kiss. Jae’s lips met hers in a gentle sweet kiss. Rhaenys felt her cunt stir as she opened her mouth for his tongue, and she pouted when he pulled away.

“We should reach the city soon." Jae said as he leaned away. This allowed Rhaenys to look into the distance.

“I can’t see it.” Rhaenys whined and Jae chuckled as his eyes flicked low to her breasts.

“They’ve already spotted our banners and we have sent a rider ahead. We should be there in about an hour.” Jae said and Rhaenys smiled as a dirty thought flicked across her mind.

“Well if we have an hour…” she said lightly as her hand went to his.

“That’s not enough time for _that_.” Jae said and she batted her eyes at him. 

“Well you have to get changed into proper clothes, you can’t meet our family wearing that.” She said as she pointed to his dirty garments. Jae looked himself up and down and then nodded conceding her point.

“Fine.” Jae grumbled and Rhae opened the carriage door for him. Jae entered and immediately stripped off his linen shirt and threw it onto their featherbed. Rhaenys licked her lips as she looked at the muscles in his back and shoulders.

She quickly stepped forward to wrap her arms around him, slowly feeling his strong chest before sliding down his toned stomach.

“Let’s get these pants off you.” Rhaenys murmured as her fingers deftly undid the laces to his breeches.

“You are insatiable aren’t you.” Jae muttered as she spun him around before falling to her knees. Rhaenys grinned at him as she stroked his hardening cock, loving the feeling of it coming to life in her hand. His cock was long and thick and she couldn’t wait to have it inside of her.

“If you want me to stop, just say so.” Rhaenys said as she slowly took him inside her warm wet mouth.

Jae groaned as she sucked his cock, she swirled her tongue around the tip before taking him in deeper. Rhaenys bobbed her head whilst using the other hand to stroke his shaft. Jae’s hands went to her robe, pushing it off her shoulders and onto the floor.

He reached down to twist and pull her nipple and Rhae moaned around his cock. She fondled his heavy balls before taking one into her mouth, lavishing it with her tongue whilst her hand stroked his shaft.

Then she repeated the process with the other one, sucking gently on his balls whilst her hand slipped between her legs to play with her pussy. She began to push two fingers inside as she teased herself, moaning wantonly around his cock.

She stared into his grey eyes as she sucked his cock. Jae’s eyes were grey, but there was a slight indigo ring to them that showed his Targaryen blood. His hand found its way to her black tresses as he began to gently guide her head on his cock.

“My beautiful wife.” He whispered as he looked at her. Rhaenys hummed around his length before running her tongue along the underside of his cock. She placed kisses along his shaft before flicking her tongue along his slit, and Jae’s face contorted in pleasure.

Rhaenys loved sucking his cock, it brought a special pleasure to her to have her little brother feeling weak at the knees all because of her. Her cunt throbbed with need and she could feel her wetness dripping down her thighs.

Jae pushed his cock forward, not stopping until the entirety of it was buried in her throat and Rhaenys knew better than to move. She looked into his eyes as his cock tickled the back of her throat. Rhaenys began to choke around his cock before Jae finally let her go.

She pulled away gasping for air, leaving a long line of spit trailing from her chin to his cock. She stroked his cock hungrily as she looked up at Jae, wondering if he would force her down again.

“Get on the bed.” Jae growled and her cunt stirred, she loved when Jae turned on his dominant side. She crawled over to the featherbed, wiggling her arse and hips at him and then she waited, knowing Jae would position her how he liked.

“On your back.” Was all he said, and she eagerly did what he was ordered. She lay on her back, spreading her legs obscenely wide before spreading the lips of her cunt for him. Rhaenys was a woman of many talents and she was incredibly flexible. On many occasions, she had been able to hook her leg around her neck, to give Jae even better access to her cunt.

Her stomach was coiled in anticipation as she watched him. He stalked towards her like a wolf hunting its prey. His lovely chest shining slightly with a sheen of sweat, his long thick cock between his legs, hard and weeping slightly at the tip.

He crawled onto the bed and then he began to kiss her. He started with her feet, taking her right food and kissing it before he sucked her toe into his mouth, swirling her tongue around it. He did the same for each toe on each foot, before slowly kissing every inch of skin on his way up her body.

He peppered her legs and thighs with feathery light kisses, causing her to moan and whimper due to his affections. Jae was lavishing her body with love, treating her like a goddess.

“I love you Jae.” Rhaenys murmured as she closed her eyes. Her fingers pulled and twisted her nipples. Jae kissed her thighs, light kisses that made her senses tingle but leaving her desperate for more. Jae kissed the upper inside of her thigh, whilst running his fingers down the lips of her cunt. Rhaenys gasped at the touch and she started to squirm her hips.

“Fuck me….please.” she begged.

“You’re mine Rhae, my beautiful wife.” Jae murmured. He moved between her legs and teased her cunt with the fat head of his cock. Rhaenys whimpered before he pushed his cock inside.

She gasped as his cock filled her tight channel. Jae positioned his hands at either side of her body as he began to slowly drive into her cunt. Her hands went to his shoulders as she tried to pull him closer.

“All yours Jae.” She cried out as he finally bottomed out inside her. Her eyes were closed as Jae began to fuck her faster and harder, causing her tits to bounce around on her chest. She began to rub her pussy. She felt her walls stretch and convulse around his thick veiny cock and she moaned loudly as he slammed into her again and again.

Jae leaned down to bite and suck at her neck, no doubt leaving a mark to remind everyone who she belonged too. Jae grunted as he pulled away from her neck, then he grabbed her leg and pushed it onto his shoulder.

Rhaenys screamed as he got deeper, he fucked her with hard fast strokes as the sound of their flesh slapping together filled her ears. Rhaenys could feel her pleasure building low in her stomach as she began to play to rub her clit. Soon her climax hit her, and she cried out as she fell over the edge.

Wave after wave of pleasure rolled through her body as Jae continued to fuck her with long hard thrusts. Her chest heaved with pleasure as she slowly got her breath.

Her eyes fluttered open as she looked at Jae. He smiled as he saw her and Rhaenys returned it.

“Are you close Jae?” she asked and he nodded. “Come on fuck me then, I can peak again.”

He nodded as he changed position again. He manoeuvred her body so her knees were pushed all the way up to the side of her breasts. Jae was towering above her now and there was nothing she could do but take it.

Rhaenys loved this position, she was dominated completely by Jae and now his cock was hitting the back of her cunt with every stroke. She began to play with her clit again as she could hear Jae’s peak approaching.

“Come on Jae. Fill me up.” Rhaenys muttered as he thrust into her. His eyes met hers and he began to fuck her faster with his balls slapping against her arse. Rhaenys felt her own breathing begin to quicken in time with Jae’s.

“Together.” He grunted and she nodded. She closed her eyes as she felt his cock grow, ready to burst.

“Breed me!” Rhaenys shouted as she peaked again. Jae followed her over the edge and she could feel his cock jerk as it sprayed her insides white with seed. Jae continued to pump her, filling her with 3 strong blasts.

Rhaenys cradled his head against her breast as they both came down from their peak. Eventually, he pulled out and rolled over onto his back, and Rhaenys settled next to him. Both of their bodies were shining with sweat, and as she looked down, she could see his white seed leaking out of the lips of her cunt.

“I love you Rhae.” Jae whispered as he kissed her shoulder and she smiled, it was time to tell him. She grabbed his hand and placed it on her stomach.

“Jae…” she whispered as she rolled over, she wanted to see his face. His eyes flickered open and she stared into them. She bit her lip as she smiled to herself and Jae gave her a puzzled look.

“What is it?” he asked softly.

“It’s still soon, but I missed my moon blood.” She said softly and his eyes widened. “I’m with child.”

Jae’s face stretched into a smile as he leaned forward to kiss her. “I love you Rhaenys, my beautiful wife, my sister and the mother of my child.”

“We’ll tell the family later, but I’ve spoken to our maester already, he says that my symptoms point in this direction.”

“Excellent.” Jae said as his hand went to her stomach, trying to feel the life that was growing in there. They kissed again and Jae rolled her onto him as his cock hardened beneath her.

“Again?” she asked and he nodded.

“I can’t get enough of you either.” He answered. Rhaenys lifted up and was about to guide him into her when there was a knock on their door.

“Your graces. We are approaching the gates of Kings Landing.” Ser Oswell called and Rhaenys groaned.

“We will continue this later.” She said as she climbed off him and over to her dresser. Jae slapped her arse as she left the bed, no doubt watching the flesh jiggle.

“Come on Jae, let’s get dressed. Send for my handmaids as well, we will have to be quick.” Rhaenys said as she slipped into the older sister role once again. Jae grinned as he slid out of the bed and into some clothes. Rhaenys sat at her dresser. She was naked, but her olive skin was radiant. Jae pressed one last kiss to her forehead, before slipping away.

**

Surprisingly, by the time their carriage pulled through the portcullis of the Red Keep, Rhaenys was dressed.

She had changed into a red satin dress that left her shoulders bare. The dress was tight and finished low by her ankle but there was a cut in the side to make it easier for her to walk. It hugged her tits and waist and accentuated the curve of her arse. A black opal necklace sat around her neck and her olive skin shone beautifully.

Her black hair had been brushed, combed and oiled until it shone and fell neatly to the tops of her shoulders. She had two golden bracelets decorated with rubies and emeralds along each wrist.

Jae sat opposite her inside the carriage. He was dressed in black pants with a red doublet with golden thread. He had supple black riding boots on and he was adjusting his sleeves as the carriage rolled to a halt. He looked magnificent dressed in the colours of their house, and Rhaenys nearly swooned when he flashed her a gentle smile. 

“Where are Ghost and Vermithor?" Rhaenys asked as she slipped her foot into a slip. Ghost was his direwolf and Vermithor was his dragon. Vermithor was an ashy grey colour and Jae had named him after Vermithor, the dragon ridden by King Jaehaerys.

“Ghost is outside, and Vermithor is probably playing somewhere.” Jae said smoothly as he stood up. “Meraxes?”

Meraxes was her own dragon, named after her namesake, Queen Rhaenys wife of Aegon the Conqueror. Her scales were blood red and her sharp claws were onyx black.

“I will call her.” Rhaenys said as there was another knock on the door.

“Your graces, we are here.” Ser Jaime called. Rhaenys smiled as she stood up. Jae rose to his feet, he was taller than her, by at least 6 inches. Then he opened the door for the carriage and they both stepped outside.

The main courtyard of the Red Keep was unchanged, and Rhaenys quickly scanned over the faces as she looked towards their welcoming party. To her left, she could see the Tyrell host, all clad in various shade of green and gold. No doubt they were here to make a name for themselves at Aegon’s tourney.

Jae began to walk forwards as a page ran forward to announce them. Rhaenys’ eyes landed on the King and Queen. They were the picturesque Targaryen couple, with their silver hair and violet eyes. Her eyes flicked upwards and she saw Dany’s silver dragon perched on a stone overhang.

“Prince Jaehaerys Targaryen the prince of Summerhall and his wife, Princess Rhaenys Targaryen of house Targaryen. Ser Oswell Whent and Ser Jaime Lannister of the Kingsguard.” The herald called out as they stopped a few steps away from the family.

Beside her, she felt Jae tense as their brother stepped forward. Aegon had grown taller, possibly around an inch taller than Jae. Aegon was also dressed in the black and red of house Targaryen, but he had a golden crown atop his silver curves. The jewels in his crown sparkled magnificently in the sunlight, a splendid mix or rubies and emeralds. Rhaenys looked his brother up and down, it seemed that Kingship had not worsened his looks.

Jae began to fall to one knee but Aegon quickly raised a hand.

“Stop that Jae. We are brothers!” Aegon boomed as he grabbed Jae’s hand. Aegon had a wide, generous smile on his face as he opened his arms for him. Jae quickly moved forward, and the two brothers embraced.

Rhaenys watched their reunion, it was a little tense, but it was good to see nevertheless. Rhaenys knew that their house would be strongest with the two brothers working together.

Next came Daenerys, and their aunt had grown even more beautiful in the year apart. Her silver hair had been elegantly braided and she wore a lovely light blue dress. Rhaenys watched as the Queen’s eyes lingered over Jae before she quickly stepped forward.

The reunion between Jae and Daenerys was warmer than between the two brothers as Dany pulled him tightly into an embrace as she hugged him around the neck. Rhaenys smiled before turning to Aegon, who was now standing in front of her.

“Big sister. It is nice to see you again.” Aegon said warmly as his eyes travelled up and down her body before landing on her face. “You are even more beautiful than when you left.”

“Thank you Egg.” Rhaenys said as she quickly pulled him into a hug. Then she leaned up to whisper in his ear. “But not as beautiful as your wife.”

Aegon pulled away and he gave her a smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes. Rhaenys quickly turned to Dany, wondering what was weighing on her brother’s mind.

“Dany!” Rhaenys squealed as they quickly embraced one another. Unlike the two brothers, Dany practically enveloped her in a full-body hug. Rhaenys grinned into her hair as she held Dany close. Proper formalities and mannerisms could wait as she was reunited with her aunt.

“Rhaenys you look radiant!” Dany gushed as they broke apart. She was a touch shorter than Rhaenys but no less beautiful. Her eyes wandered as she looked at her lovely form, and despite her play with Jae earlier her cunt stirred.

“Thank you, Dany, you are looking wonderful yourself.” Rhaenys answered. They kissed cheeks before Dany took a step back to stand next to Aegon.

Jae was greeting his mother, Lyanna. The Northern Queen was dressed in a stylish grey dress. Several wolves were stitched into the dress with white thread, and her good mother’s large breasts were hidden away by the fabric. The two hugged, and Jae kissed his mother’s forehead.

Out of the corner of her eye, she watched Aegon and Daenerys. Aegon slipped an arm around her waist and Dany stiffened ever so slightly. It was barely noticeable, but she had known these two their entire life, no movement would slip past her eyes.

She was interrupted from her observations by Lyanna. Who stood in front of her.

The Northern Queen had gotten even more beautiful in the time she was away. It looked like she had defied the gods of time to grow younger. The lines on her face that plagued her during the latter months of her father’s reign had gone, and her grey eyes were bright and full of life once again.

“Aunt Lya.” Rhaenys said affectionately. Growing up, Lyanna had insisted that they call her that, and Elia did the same for Jae. The two Queens had loved each and every one of them fiercely, almost as if they were their own pack.

“Rhaenys, you look wonderful.” Lyanna said as she opened her arms for a hug. The two women hugged each other and when they broke apart, Lyanna spoke to her again. “Thank you for taking care of my son.”

“Jae takes good care of me too.” Rhaenys said softly and Lyanna smiled as Ghost trotted forward. The direwolf nuzzled her hand as Lyanna reached down to pet him.

Then she heard a series of screeches and roars from above. Vermithor was soaring through the air, the grey dragon was being chased by Goldfyre, Aegon’s dragon.

Rhaenys was surprised by the size of the gold dragon. Whilst Vermithor was of a similar size to Meraxes and Syrax, Goldfyre was clearly bigger. He was still not big enough to ride, but Rhaenys wagered that would change sooner rather than later.

The two dragons circled and danced through the air, Vermithor weaving away from Goldfyre. Rhaenys watched as the two dragons danced in the sky before Meraxes and Syrax soon joined them.

It made for a stunning image, seeing all 4 dragons circling the skies above the Red Keep. Rhaenys was no fool and she knew about the dance of Dragons. However she knew that this would be different, Jae supported Aegon and his claim. Rhaenys knew that together, the four of them would bring a new era of Targaryen prosperity.


	2. Equals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, got to do the shoutouts:
> 
> Thanks to Tyrese for persuading me to do this.
> 
> THANK YOU TO MY EDITOR 
> 
> WAVE for Zack and everyone else
> 
> Shoutout to my brainstorm partner. 
> 
> and all of the other guys and girls that help. <3 
> 
> Don't like Don't read.

**JAEHAERYS **

Jaehaerys Targaryen followed after his brother through the hallways of the Red Keep as they made their way towards Maegor’s holdfast. Ser Arthur Dayne and Ser Loras Tyrell walked upfront, with Ser Barristan and Ser Lewyn bringing up the rear. Sers Jaime Lannister and Oswell Whent had been given the rest of the day off after their travels. Aegon walked up ahead with Viserys, while Rhaenys and Dany were between the pair of them.

Rhaenys was a few inches shorter than Dany, but what she lacked in height, she more than made up for in her curves. Rhaenys’ bosom stood out and Jae was sure there wasn’t a finer pair of breasts in the entire seven Kingdoms.

That wasn’t to say Dany wasn’t beautiful in her own right. Dany was slender whilst Rhaenys was a little thicker, yet she still had clear curves and a wonderful figure. Rhaenys walked with an alluring sway of the hips that Dany had started to copy. Jae smiled as he thought back to their childhood. Rhaenys and Dany were as close as sisters and Jae knew that whilst they were away, the two sent ravens to each other as often as every week.

However, Jae was not as close to Aegon as he was with the two girls. Whenever Rhaegar took Aegon to Dragonstone, that just left the three of them alone to play. Together, the three of them had spent many a day exploring the castle and the city. Jae was sure that no one else knew the secret passageways of the Red Keep as well as they did.

There had been many stolen touches and kisses, and of course, how could he forget their special moments in the Godswood. Moments he cherished between them. He wondered if Dany still remembered them.

Jae sighed as he cast his eyes over her form. It had been fun during their youth, but he knew that those days would have to stay in the past. Aegon wouldn’t allow anything like that between the three of them.

They were walking through a long hallway of the Red Keep that contained large tapestries of all the Targaryen Kings since the conquest. Starting with Aegon the Conqueror and ending with his father, Rhaegar.

Lyanna looped her arm through his, patted him on his hand as she flashed him a radiant smile. His mother was beautiful, her soft brown hair fell in a smooth sheet down her back. Her skin shone and her grey eyes were filled with happiness. Jae could understand why his father would risk a rebellion for her.

What he didn’t understand is why Rhaegar would do that and then almost completely ignore him after it happened. Throughout his childhood, Aegon had been his focus. Rhaegar ensured that Aegon learned all the languages and he was the first to meet all of the Lords.

That was not to say that Jae was neglected entirely, as Rhaegar had allowed all his children the opportunity to learn. But it seemed that he gave Aegon the majority of his attention. If Aegon missed a Valyrian lesson, then Rhaegar would make it his sole duty to find out why, if Jae or Rhae missed a lesson, he hardly cared.

Still, it was not Aegon’s fault, and Jae had not allowed himself to fall by the wayside. He had taken his education seriously in an attempt to win his father’s attention, it had worked to a certain degree, but he had always been a by thought in his father’s eyes

He smiled at his mother as they continued to walk. They passed the portrait of King Aegon the Unworthy. Jae knew that because of one of his last acts in power, legitimizing all of his bastards, five Blackfyre rebellions had occurred. Thanks to the actions of Ser Barristan, it seemed as if the Blackfyres had finally faded away to irrelevancy, however, no one could be sure.

“You have barely been back an hour and have already fallen into that mood of yours.” His mother mentioned as she patted his arm.

“I am fine, mother,” Jae answered as he rubbed her knuckles gently. “I missed you whilst I was away.”

“You didn’t even write to me.” Lyanna teased and Jae looked at her in shock.

“I did write.” He muttered.

“Perhaps you managed to write three times in the entire year you were gone, Jae.” 

“I promise I’ll do better next time mother.” He said sincerely as they crossed the drawbridge that would lead them towards the Maegors Holdfast. “How were things whilst we were away?”

“Things have been going well, Jae,” Lyanna answered. “Aegon has made a good King so far. He has been much more attentive than your father was.”

Jae noticed the slightly bitter tone in her voice as she said that. It was hardly a secret amongst those that lived in the Red Keep that, during his final years, Rhaegar hardly slept with his wives. It was even rumoured that Rhaegar had taken on a red priestess as a lover, although no one had seen her since Rhaegar passed.

They reached a giant oakwood door that was quickly opened, and they entered the small dining hall. A circular table had been pushed into the middle of the room with tall chairs surrounding it. Fires burned in braziers at either end of the room whilst servants stood at attention throughout the hall. The Kingsguard took their positions stationed around the room

They all took seats on the cushioned chairs as their food was served. Jae sat in between Rhaenys and Dany whilst Aegon sat on her other side with Viserys to his left. Lyanna sat next to Rhaenys with only two seats spare.

The food came quickly after, with their starter of sweet pumpkin soup and warm bread going down nicely.

“Tell me about Summerhall, Jae.” His mother asked and Jae smiled.

“The castle is coming along well. They have finished most of the work on the castle exterior that we planned. The walls are strong and thick, and the moat has been dug. I believe that they have to finish the maester’s tower next, along with a few outhouses.” Jae said. The rebuilding of Summerhall would give the castle more defences instead of it remaining as a summer home for house Targaryen.

“We have also started to pick out our household,” Rhaenys added. “We have a new steward and a new captain of guards.”

“What happened to the old one?” Aegon asked.

“He wasn’t of the standards we were looking for. The situation in the Stormlands has been difficult these past few years. With Robert in exile and Stannis at the wall, there is no strong liege lord in place. As a result, bandits roam the lands surrounding our castle. I asked the captain of the guards to take some men to deal with them. But he failed, so he was replaced.” Jae said.

“Did you catch the bandits?” Viserys asked.

“Of course,” Jae said with a ghost of a smile. “With Ghost, Ser Oswell and Ser Jaime accompanying me it was easy. We found them on the second day, a group of 8 in total.”

Aegon gave him a proud smile and a nod of the head.

“They were Baratheon loyalists.” Jae added and Aegon snorted.

“Loyalists? Robert Baratheon has been in exile for over 18 years.” Aegon said dismissively.

“Do you think he will be in exile forever? Father had always said that one day, Robert Baratheon would return. The pain of that defeat would hurt a proud man like Robert for decades.” Jae said and Aegon shrugged his shoulders again.

The rebellion had been stopped by a meeting between Lord Eddard Stark and his father. Rhaegar had offered peace and the truth. He had not abducted Lyanna and she had come with him willingly.

Ned had been skeptical at first and it was only when Rhaegar produced a letter from Lyanna that he was satisfied. Ned turned his back on Robert and his war and the rebellion lost its momentum.

Rhaegar promised to depose his father and Lord Arryn dipped his banners. The only reason he had risen in rebellion, was due to Aerys and his desire to murder Robert and Eddard.

Robert however, had not wanted to bend the knee to Rhaegar. He left the Seven Kingdoms to take up refuge in Essos, taking only those who were still loyal to him.

“I have asked you this many times nephew. Let me hire assassins to remove Robert Baratheon once and for all,” Viserys declared, “My wife’s family has connections in Lys, Myr and Tyrosh. I have already started to gather information on your behalf.”

“Enough Viserys,” Aegon said as he raised a hand. Aegon rubbed his face with his hand as he mulled over the discussion before he came to a decision. “Robert Baratheon has no army, no allies and no money to buy an army with. He is no threat.”

Aegon picked up his spoon to continue to eat but Lyanna quickly broke the silence.

“I would not be so sure,” Lyanna said quietly. “I knew Robert. He may have been a whoremonger but do not underestimate his skill on the battlefield. There are plenty in Westeros who will still flock to his banner should he land, especially after some of the harsher punishments that were dealt out after the rebellion.”

Aegon nodded slowly as Jae took a sip of wine, he swirled it around his mouth before resting his cup on the table again.

The Tullys of the Riverlands had been hit hardest by Rhaegar. He had stripped them of their status as Lord Paramount and reduced the size of their lands as well, greatly diminishing their income. In Rhaegar’s mind, House Tully sought to capitalize on the rebellion to increase their standing in Westeros with advantageous marriages.

In comparison, Jon Arryn and the Vale had been given a much more lenient punishment. They were allowed to keep their position and their lands, however, Jon Arryn had to hand over his heir, Harry Hardyng. He was a ward in Kings Landing and even though Jon Arryn had a son of his own, there were no plans of releasing Harry back to the Eyrie.

“Aunt Lyanna is right,” Rhaenys said after a moment. “As long as Robert Baratheon remains alive, he is a threat.”

“Oh, not you too, Rhaenys. We have dragons, have you all forgotten?” Aegon asked as he slammed his fist onto the wooden table. “Our dragons give us strength.”

“That is my wife you are speaking to,” Jae warned and Aegon flashed him a glare.

“Aegon, our dragons are young and small. They are not yet ready for battle.” Dany intervened, “The fact that we have them puts us even more at risk. Our enemies will want to strike us now before our dragons grow larger and stronger.”

Aegon looked surly, but he paused for a few moments until he came to a decision.

“Very well, Uncle Viserys, I will speak with you later. Tell your wife to find out what she can about Robert Baratheon and what he is doing in Essos. Dany, perhaps you can have a word with Varys and see what he knows.”

“Why me?” Dany asked with furrowed brows as she lowered her spoon.

“Because I told you so,” Aegon responded in a firm tone and Jae could feel Dany stiffen next to him.

“As you wish, Your Grace.” She said formally after a moment. Jon stole a glance at Rhaenys. His sister’s brown eyes were flicking between the pair of them with a hint of worry etched on her face.

“What happened in Kings Landing whilst we were away?” Rhaenys asked a few moments, breaking the tension.

“Recently, the tourney. It is all everyone is talking about and the city is almost filled. The Tyrells have already taken up residence inside the maiden vault and we are yet to see the Starks or the Martells.” Lyanna said and Jae perked up.

“Will they be staying in the castle?” Rhaenys asked.

“Yes, we have the room to spare.” Dany confirmed as she nodded her head.

“The Tourney hasn’t just caught the eye from those at home. We have plenty of people from the Free Cities arriving. Traders and Magisters from Pentos and Braavos, even as far as Qohor have arrived in the city.” Lyanna added and Jae raised an eyebrow in surprise.

“Egg, are you sure such a lavish tourney is a good idea?” Rhaenys asked. “The last thing we want is to get ourselves indebted to the Iron Bank over something as trivial as a tourney.”

“It is not just a tourney. It commemorates Father’s death and the first year of my reign.” Aegon said defensively. “Most importantly, the royal treasury is fine. Father left it in good hands, I can afford to spend a little every now and again.”

“Father wasn’t much for these lavish tournaments,” Rhaenys muttered but Lyanna shook her head.

“Rhaegar understood the importance of tournaments. They give the people of Kings Landing something to do. Something to watch, something to bet on. It fills our inns, provides work and brings trade to the city. This tournament may be more extravagant than anything Rhaegar would have planned, but he would not have been opposed to it entirely.”

Jae nodded as he listened to his mother speak. Aegon had a victorious smirk on his face as Rhaenys sat back in her chair. Their soup was cleared away and a new course was served, it was lovely stewed lamb alongside honeyed chicken.

“The tourney also gives us a chance to show our dragons to the world,” Aegon said as he helped himself to some of the lamb, “We have four dragons and with them, we will begin a new era of Targaryen prosperity.”

“Aye,” Jae said as he made eye contact with Rhaenys. “Speaking of a new era of Targaryen prosperity. Rhaenys and I have something we would like to share.”

He watched as her beautiful face stretched into a smile, he held onto her hand gently as she sat up in her chair again.

“It is still a little early to say for certain, but the maester believes that I am with child!” Rhaenys gushed and Lyanna gasped before clapping her hands together and rushing over to hug her. Dany was next to react before she too went to embrace Rhaenys.

Jae’s eyes turned to his brother who had quickly fixed his face into a smile.

“Well, congratulations brother,” Aegon said graciously although his eyes quickly flicked to Viserys and then towards Ser Lewyn. Jae knew that Aegon and Dany were having difficulty conceiving, but he didn’t think he would be unhappy to hear this news. Aegon was many things, but Jae was sure that he had never been jealous.

Aegon stood up to walk over to Rhaenys to hug her before he gave clapped Jae on the shoulder.

“Well, that is fantastic news,” Aegon repeated as he clapped his hands together, drawing attention back to himself. “I wish you both the best. Hopefully, the gods bless me with a child as well.”

Jae could not help but notice the tone in which Aegon said those words. Even he could feel the tension between the pair.

“Now if you’ll forgive me, Uncle and I have somethings we need to discuss,” Aegon said as he moved towards the door. Viserys looked a little confused from the sudden announcement, however, he dutifully followed his King with Ser Arthur and Ser Lewyn behind them.

“That was odd,” Jae commented as he ran his fingers along the edge of the table. Dany did not comment as she held her hands in front of her. Jae could see that she was uncomfortably and so he pulled her into his arms and gently rubbed her shoulders.

He held her close as she released a deep sigh into his chest and over her shoulder, he could see Rhaenys shaking her head slightly. Jae gave her a puzzled look but he continued to comfort Dany anyway. She smelled lovely, like lavender and Jae pressed a gentle kiss to the top of her head, just like he had when they were younger.

“Thanks, Jae,” Dany said after a few moments as she stepped away. She looked up at him and gave him a sweet smile, just like she always did when they were younger, “Perhaps we can finish the food and go for a ride later? I daresay I’ve missed having someone who can challenge me on a horse.”

Jae smirked as Lyanna coughed.

“Am I not a challenge for you dear?” she asked, and Dany smiled again.

“Of course, you are, Aunt Lya, but I have missed riding with my nephew,” Dany said as she remained close to him.

“Perhaps we should all go riding together,” Rhaenys said evenly as she gave him another concerned look. Jae sighed as he finally understood what she meant.

“Rhae is right, we can all go together after,” Lyanna said and his wife nodded gratefully.

“Alright. Allow me to speak to a servant so they can fetch my riding leathers and ready my horse.” Dany said as she briefly stepped out of the room.

“Jae, be careful,” Rhaenys whispered as soon as she left and he nodded.

“I know.” He began but Rhaenys cut him off.

“I don’t think you do. It is different now, we’re not children anymore, we can’t play those games like we used to. We all know the stories and rumours about Aemon and Naerys, we do not need to repeat it.”

Jae nodded at her warning as he picked at his food again. He did not need her to remind him of the dangers, he knew them perfectly well already.

* * *

**AEGON**

Aegon walked swiftly away from the small hall, carefully navigating the hallways of Maegor’s holdfast with his guard close behind.

Jae had finally gotten Rhaenys with child. He was happy for his brother and sister, but it only served to emphasize his struggles with Dany. He ran a hand through his silver hair as he stopped by a window.

He could see out over his city and out towards the tourney grounds beyond the city walls. Aegon could hear the sounds of the city on the wind. Everything he could see belonged to him. His castle, his city, his realm.

But he had no heir.

“You wanted to speak with me, Your Grace?” Viserys asked.

Aegon turned to look at him. Viserys was his uncle and his Hand, he would need his help in this matter.

“I met with the Tyrells earlier today, they had an interesting proposition for me,” Aegon said as he looked around. Apart from the Kingsguard at either end of the hallway, they were completely alone.

“I know,” Viserys said as he waited opposite him. Aegon sighed as he glanced out the window again.

“They offered me to take Margaery Tyrell as a wife.”

“A wife? You already have a wife.”

“But I have no heir,” Aegon answered with frustration, “It means that I have unable to secure my legacy. It makes me appear weak.”

“Jae is your heir,” Viserys stated and Aegon did not respond. He loved his brother, but he needed an heir of his own body. “Dany won’t be happy.”

“No, she won’t,” Aegon agreed with a deep sigh. “But I have to do what is best for the realm. It’s not just about her feelings or mine.”

“You are right. The realm is most important.” Viserys nodded slowly.

Aegon was a little surprised by this, he had thought his uncle would have opposed the idea.

“I want you to speak to the High Septon on my behalf,” Aegon said as he began to put the pieces into motion in his mind. If Viserys handled the High Septon, then he would be able to speak with Margaery and form an opinion on her.

“Why do you need the High Septon? Rhaegar took two wives, and he didn’t have a dragon of his own.” Viserys asked.

“I may not be the most pious man, but I understand the importance of the Faith for the people. If the Faith and the Crown are at odds, then the people’s opinion of me may diminish. Especially if the High Septon speaks poorly of me.” Aegon pointed out and Viserys nodded.

“Aegon, you are worrying over nothing. The High Septon is a corrupt man who would rather spend his time feasting and whoring than performing his duties.”

“Still. Offer the man a bribe, nevertheless. If he doesn’t go for it, threaten to expose his indiscretions. If he doesn’t have any, fabricate some. If it comes down to it, we could always find a new High Septon who will be more amiable to our requests.” Aegon said and Viserys nodded.

“I shall see it done,” Viserys said as he turned on his heels to walk away.

“Uncle, wait,” Aegon called before he could turn away down the hall. Aegon walked towards him before stopping a few steps away. “Tell me about Robert Baratheon. What has your wife told you?”

Aegon had seen the wisdom in his uncle’s words about Robert earlier, and he realized that he needed more information about him.

“The last I heard, Robert was fighting amongst sellswords. Around half a year ago, he was involved in a war fought in the lands outside Myr. He was on the winning side, and he was paid handsomely for his efforts.”

Aegon nodded slowly as he took in those words.

“What company was he fighting for? How many men are in it? What rank does he hold?”

“I’m not sure. I will ask.” Viserys said and Aegon frowned. Robert working for a sellsword company was not surprising to him. However, if he was able to rise within their ranks to a position of power, then he could have enough men for an invasion.

“We will need to find out what other sellsword companies are without a contract at the moment, the Golden Company especially,” Aegon mused. “Robert could promise riches and castles in exchange for supporting his invasion.”

“After Ser Barristan chased Maelys the Monstrous back into the sea, the Golden company lost part of its reputation and its prestige. They have been working hard to rebuild that, they won’t throw it away for Robert Baratheon.”

“I’d still like to know, Uncle,” Aegon said sharply. “Get me the information that I need.”

Viserys nodded before turning on his heels and heading away, leaving Aegon to his thoughts. He rested his palms on the balcony railing as he looked out over the city.

Aegon made a note to write to the Lord Commander of the Night’s Watch to get a report on Stannis Baratheon. Rhaegar had sent him to the wall after he had refused to break his oath to Robert. Rhaegar admired his loyalty and sent him to the wall regardless. To his surprise, Stannis had risen through the ranks steadily, earning the title of Lord Commander.

Then there was the matter of the other Baratheon brother, Renly. Renly had only been a child during the rebellion, Rhaegar had seen no reason to punish him. Renly was kept as the Lord of Storms End and Lord Paramount of the Stormlands, although he was under close supervision.

His father had changed some of the borders with the Reach and Dorne and shrunk the overall size of the Stormlands slightly. Loyal Lords were rewarded with castles and holdfasts to replace the rebels and Renly was only allowed to call a thousand men into his army at a time. A pitiful amount for a region that prided itself on its martial customs as the Stormlands did.

As a result of that and Renly’s relative weakness as a Lord, bandits were a problem in the Stormlands. The situation once grew so bad, that Balon Greyjoy thought he saw a sign of Targaryen weakness, however his rebellion only served to unite the realm firmly behind Rhaegar.

Aegon guessed that if Robert was to invade, the Stormlands would be his landing point. That was where his old supporters would be.

Renly was currently in Kings Landing for the tourney, perhaps it would be best for him to remain behind until more information about Robert’s plans could be established.

Aegon sighed as he turned to the window again, he could only tackle one problem at a time. Robert Baratheon was across the Narrow Sea, and he had more pressing matters to attend to in the meantime.

“Ser Arthur, have word sent to Margaery Tyrell. Tell her she is expected to dine with me tomorrow afternoon in the gardens.” Aegon said simply and Ser Arthur nodded and bowed.

“Of course, Your Grace.” The knight answered before he turned and left.

The rose of Highgarden was the first thing on his list and Aegon was sure he would enjoy his next conquest.

* * *

**DAENERYS **

Daenerys Targaryen woke up alone the following morning in the Queen’s chambers. She turned her head to the right and watched as orange beams of morning sun crept underneath the bottoms of her red silk curtains.

The sheets on her bed were tangled below her neck and Dany snuggled into them for a few more moments, not quite ready to leave the sweet sanctuary of her bed. Instead, Dany closed her eyes and recalled the evening they had the previous night.

They had all gone out for a ride after their meal. They took their horses from the Red Keep and rode leisurely along the cliffs in the direction of Rosby. It had been a wonderful summer afternoon, with a gentle sea breeze feeling lovely on her skin.

Then they returned to the castle later in the evening. Lyanna had excused herself to go and attend to a few duties before she retired to bed. That had left the three of them to enjoy some more time together, and it reminded Dany just of their shared childhood.

Truthfully, Dany had not realized how much she had missed them until they had returned. It had been like she had been missing a part of herself when they went away. Dany knew it was foolish to think like this but she couldn’t help herself.

She heard a knock on her door and Dany quickly sat up in the bed, clutching the sheets around her body to hide herself. To her surprise, it was her husband. He was already dressed for the day in a red and black doublet. His crown rested atop his head and he strode quickly towards her bed

“What is it?” She asked immediately. It was unlike Aegon to storm into her chambers at this time of the morning. “Did something happen?”

Aegon paused for a moment before shaking his head.

“Why are you not out of bed yet?” Aegon asked and Dany scowled.

“What difference does it make to you?” Dany asked defensively and Aegon sighed before running a hand through his hair.

“I expect you to get up and get ready for the day, I have duties that I need you to take care off.”

“Duties?” Dany asked. “I checked last night and the only thing I have scheduled is a late afternoon lunch with a magister from Essos.”

“Well, your plans have changed,” Aegon said firmly and Dany arched an eyebrow at him. Aegon sighed before he moved slowly to the end of the bed.

“What’s happening, Aegon?” Dany asked as he sat on a corner of the bed.

“I need you to have lunch with Margaery Tyrell this afternoon.”

“Why?” Dany asked immediately and Aegon sighed.

“I’ll explain later,” Aegon said with a shrug of the shoulders.

“Why can’t you explain it to me right now?”

“I don’t have time right now. That’s why I’m here to rouse you. It’s already past breakfast.”

“Is it?” she asked curiously and Aegon nodded.

“It’s not like you to miss breakfast, you are usually an early riser,” Aegon commented and she nodded slowly. “Did you not sleep last night?”

“I was talking to Rhaenys and Jae,” Dany answered and Aegon frowned.

“Alright. But I need your help today, Dany,” Aegon said as he rose to his feet. “Forgive me for shouting at you earlier.”

Dany smiled weakly as he placed a kiss on her forehead. He cupped her cheek gently before turning to leave. Dany sighed as she watched him leave, she had no idea what his business with the Tyrells was and as far as she knew, there had been no inkling of anything of the sort the night before.

The Tyrells were a proud house and an ambitious one. They had remained on the side of the loyalists during the rebellion, yet they had hardly provided much use to them since. In the years of peacetime that followed, the Tyrells had been eager to support the crown with food and gold in abundance. Dany was no fool, they were angling for something, but she was not sure what.

Dany slipped out of bed and into her satin robe. She went to her door and spoke to the guard on duty and sent for Maella. Her handmaiden quickly arrived to help her dress for the day ahead.

* * *

Despite Aegon’s insistence on her lunch with the Tyrells, Dany refused to have her day dictated by him. After bathing and dressing, she sent for a late lunch to be served in the Queen’s ballroom. Seeing as she was unable to work out what business Aegon had with the Tyrell’s, she sent for her guest, Tyrion Lannister.

Dany had developed a friendship with Tyrion after he came to the capital following his father’s dismal as Hand. Dany knew that he had an unusual relationship with his family, but she could also see that he was a talented man that she could use.

Tyrion helped himself to some fresh bacon and sausages, whilst Dany ate porridge.

“Ah, freshly squeezed orange juice,” Tyrion smiled as he raised his goblet. “A lovely way to start the morning.

“A gift from our friends from the Reach,” Dany answered evenly.

“I am aware. The wagons they brought stretched far beyond the city gates. I take it, it was all sold to the crown?”

“It was a gift in all but name,” Dany said with a shrug. “The Tyrells want something.”

“What makes you say that?” Tyrion asked, his lips curling ever so slightly upwards.

“They give away nearly five moons’ worth of food, and now my husband has meetings with the Tyrells that I’m not part of.”

Tyrion regarded her for a few moments before he picked up his goblet again.

“Most likely they are vying for favour with your husband. Aegon is a young, new King, and a successful one at that,” Tyrion mused after a few moments. “I dare say you have been flooded with gifts from all the lords and magisters.”

Dany paused for a moment before continuing.

“I feel there is something more going to this than the usual jostling between lords for favour,” Dany said as she leaned forward. “Surely even you must think this level of gift-giving is a bit excessive.”

“Perhaps it is a little much.” Tyrion conceded.

“I don’t understand what they want. Loras was raised to the Kingsguard after Ser Gerold’s death and all of this is too excessive for a position on the small council.”

“What positions are available on the council?” Tyrion asked and Dany paused to collect her thoughts.

“Vis is hand, Marwyn is Grandmaester…” Dany said after a moment as she ran through the positions in her mind. “Master of Coin, that’s it.”

“You think they wish to be the new Master of Coin?” Tyrion said with a half-hearted shrug. Then he leaned closer to her. “If you truly want information, you know who to speak to.”

Dany stayed silent after that. He was, of course, referring to Varys, the Master of Whispers. Varys was a mysterious man; he had arrived in King’s Landing some twenty years prior and he had managed to maintain his position despite serving three separate Kings. No one truly knew where his loyalties lay, and that made her mistrustful of him.

“If anyone knows what the Tyrells’ motive is, it’s the Spider.” Tyrion continued and Dany pushed her plate to the side. She would not have time to plan for a meeting with the Spider today. A conversation with Varys was like a riddle, with each word interwoven with truths, partial truths and lies.

“I have duties to attend to,” Dany said as she rose to her feet. She signalled to Ser Barristan who was positioned at the other end of the hall. “Enjoy the rest of the food, Lord Tyrion. We will speak again soon.”

* * *

**EDDARD **

Lord Eddard Stark of Winterfell rode at the head of his party as they made their way through the cobbled streets of Kings Landing. His grip on the reigns was tight as they made their way up the looming Aegon’s hill. He had visited Kings Landing twice in the last twenty years. Once to swear fealty to King Rhaegar, the second to swear fealty to his son, King Aegon. Both visits had been short. Eddard took a small party and left as soon as it was appropriate to do so. The less time he spent in this nest of vipers the better.

However, this trip was different, and Ned could not avoid it. King Aegon had invited every lord of the realm and Lyanna had written to him specifically to confirm his attendance.

Still, if there was one positive to be had, it was that his children would be able to spend some time with their aunt. Lyanna had not been North to see them in nearly five years, and the little ones had all grown so much since she had last seen them.

Ned fiddled with his collar before running a gloved hand over the hilt of his sword. He could see the Red Keep growing ever closer as they neared the top of the hill. People had started to hang out of the windows to take a look at them. Some of them smiled and waved and Ned slowly raised a hand to a few of them in response before returning to his horse.

Ned sighed as he turned to look behind him. They had split off from the rest of the Northern Lords to continue up to the castle separately. All of his family bar his eldest son rode inside of the carriage. Jory Cassel, the captain of his household guard rode in front whilst a few of his stewards made up the rear. The stewards would help to get his family settled into their rooms in the castle.

“You look excited,” Robb said sarcastically as they briefly locked eyes.

“I’ve been to these things before,” Ned said evenly. “They’re more enjoyable when you’re young and carefree.”

“I’m sure they are but you get to see Aunt Lyanna and I’m sure you’ve missed her,” Robb said and Ned felt a genuine smile stretch across his face.

“Woah!” Robb shouted as he pointed upwards and Ned’s eyes quickly followed him. Above their head was a dragon. It was a dark ash-grey colour and its gold eyes were staring at their party intensely.

Ned felt his breath hitch in his throat as the dragon hovered over its head, but then with a shriek and a flap of its wings it took off again towards the castle.

“So the stories are true. They really do have dragons.” Robb said, his voice filled with wonder. Ned nodded silently in agreement. He could scarcely believe it when he first heard but Lyanna had assured him that it was true, the Targaryens’ dragons had come again.

Ned had to admit, that seeing one alive in the flesh was a sight in of itself. Dragons had not been seen in living memory, and this generation had managed to hatch four of them.

The feeling of awe and wonder slowly started to be replaced by a feeling of trepidation but before he could dwell on it further, they entered the reached the Red Keep.

They rode through a tunnel going through the thick outer wall of the castle before emerging into the sunlight on the other side. Eddard slowed his horse to a stop as they entered the courtyard.

Ned slowly climbed off his horse and handed the reins to a stable boy. He turned to see a set of wooden steps being placed by the carriage. Above them, he could see guards patrolling the top of the ramparts. He ran his hands together as he waited for his family.

“Lord Eddard Stark of Winterfell.” A voice called and Ned turned to see Ser Arthur Dayne striding towards him. The Lord Commander of the Kingsguard was dressed immaculately.

His dark hair was cut short, falling just to the top of his shoulders, his eyes were dark and flashed between indigo and dark blue. His armour was perfectly clean with not a speck of dust on it. Strapped to one side was the legendary Dawn, his famous blade.

Ser Arthur was King Rhaegar’s closest friend, and Arthur had been there that night at the Trident when Ned had turned his cloak.

“Ser Arthur Dayne.” Ned greeted as the man stopped just in front of him.

“Lord Eddard, welcome to Kings Landing. His Grace is awaiting your arrival in the Great Hall.” Ser Arthur said evenly and Ned nodded.

“Of course. Catelyn, children, follow me.” Ned said as he waved them alongside him, it would be best to get the formalities out of the way quickly.

The group proceeded through the castle in relative silence. He did not have much of a relationship with Ser Arthur and so there was little common ground to hold a conversation. Still, Ned did not mind the silence.

All too soon they reached the pair of giant oakwood doors that preceded the great hall. Two young pages stood on duty, one scurried inside at Ser Arthur’s signal, whilst the other remained outside.

“Lord Stark, are you ready?” Ser Arthur asked and Ned took a glance behind him at his family. Catelyn was fiddling with Rickon’s hair whilst Sansa smoothed out her dress. Catelyn finished and then gave him a warm reassuring smile.

“Aye,” Ned responded with a nod. At this, Ser Arthur signalled for the doors to be opened.

The Great Hall of the Red Keep had not changed much since the last time he had walked inside. Extravagant chandeliers hung from the ceiling with four torches on each pillar along the sides of the wall. Ned could see a small crowd dressed in green and gold silk in the gallery above him, and then his eyes went to the royal family.

Ned’s dark grey eyes scanned the hall, but they were quickly drawn to the golden dragon that lay lazily at the King’s feet. The dragon lifted its scaled head when they entered and snarled. He heard Arya and Bran whispering excitedly behind him and Catelyn quickly hushed them.

In front of the dragon was King Aegon. Aegon was dressed in a black Targaryen doublet with black pants. His golden crown lay nestled atop his silvery blond hair. His purples eyes scanned lazily over them all whilst he rubbed his fingers together lazily. There was a three-headed dragon laced into his doublet with red thread, and each eye of the dragon was a sparkling blood-red ruby.

Ned was struck by how much the boy looked like his father and the ease at which Kingship seemed to suit him.

“You stand in the presence of King Aegon of House Targaryen, Sixth of his Name, King of the Andals and the Rhoynar and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm,” The herald announced as Ned and his family fell to their knees out of respect. “Your Grace, Lord Eddard of House Stark, Warden of the North and Lord of Winterfell.”

Ned remained kneeling on the stone floor for a few moments before the King spoke.

“Rise, Lord Stark.” King Aegon commanded with a nod of his head, “The rest of you can stand, as well.”

Ned and his family stood, and that allowed him to take a look at the rest of the party.

He saw Lyanna first, his sister was practically beaming at him. She wore a dark grey dress with a sparkling necklace of black onyx coloured gems around her neck. She wore a black cloak over her shoulders, with the grey direwolf of house Stark sewn into the fabric He was struck by just how similar she and Arya looked.

To her right was her son and his nephew, Jaehaerys. Jaehaerys was taller than his mother now, and his dark brown hair was cut neatly. He was dressed in a grey and black doublet and Jaehaerys flashed them all a smile.

Next to him was his wife, Rhaenys Targaryen. Rhaenys was dressed in a blue dress and bodice that hugged her considerable curves tightly. The bodice bared the top of her shoulders and the top of her bossom. On the other side of the King was the Queen. Daenerys was every bit the Valyrian beauty as she was said to be. Dressed in a gown of deep plum silk with simple sandals on her feet. Her arms were adorned with golden bracelets and jewels.

Ser Barristan stood next to Daenerys with Ser Loras and Ser Lewyn at the foot of the dais.

“It is nice to meet your family for the first time.” Aegon said as his comely face turned into a simple smile, “You did not bring them with you when you came to swear fealty.”

Ned noticed the sudden change in his tone, it seemed that he had slighted Aegon with that.

“No matter, I get to meet them now,” Aegon said as his tone turned pleasant once again.

“Of course. Your Grace, this is my wife, the Lady of Winterfell, Catelyn Stark.” Ned began as Aegon smiled at Catelyn.

“The lovely Lady Stark, it is a pleasure to meet you.”

“The pleasure is mine, Your Grace,” Catelyn said quickly as she bowed gracefully. Aegon gently took her hand and placed a kiss along her knuckles.

“This is my eldest son and heir, Robb,” Ned said next as he introduced him to his son. Robb was the same height as Aegon but he was more heavily built. Aegon regarded him for a moment before offering his hand.

“Robb Stark, eh. Will I be seeing you at the joust?” Aegon asked as his lips curled upwards into a smile. Catelyn barely stifled a gasp as Robb gave him a smile in return.

“Mayhaps, Your Grace.” He said evenly as Aegon carried on.

“My eldest daughter, Sansa,” Ned said and Aegon looked Sansa up and down before he raised a hand to his heart.

“My Lady Sansa, you are one of the finest maidens in all of the Seven Kingdoms. A true Northern beauty.” Aegon said as he placed a kiss on her knuckles. Sansa beamed at him whilst Ned did his best to remain calm.

“Thank you, Your Grace,” Sansa said quickly.

“Tell me, my lady, are you betrothed?”

“No, Your Grace.”

“Well, I am surprised, although I am sure when some of the other nobles see you, your father will have the pick of them all.” He finished with a warm smile.

“My son Brandon,” Ned said next

“Brandon Stark. Tell me, what do you enjoy the most?” Aegon asked curiously and Bran paused.

“I like riding and practicing my sword,” Bran said after a moment. “I want to be a knight. Like Ser Barristan Selmy.”

“Like Ser Barry, eh?” Aegon said with a charming smile. “Well, perhaps with your father’s consent, Ser Barristan could teach you a thing or two. Won’t you, Ser Barristan?”

“It would be my pleasure, Your Grace.” The knight nodded and Ned smiled. It seemed that Aegon had inherited his father’s charm.

“And my daughter, Arya.”

“Is that your dragon?” Arya asked immediately. “Your Grace.” She added as her mother glared at her.

“Yes, that is my dragon,” Aegon said proudly. “Her name is Goldfyre.”

“Maester Luwin said dragons hadn’t been seen for many years, but now I get to see one for myself,” Arya said as the dragon lazily began to stir.

“Where did you get them?” Arya asked pertinently.

“They were born the night my father and mother died,” Aegon responded sadly and a chill seemed to come over the hall. The news of Rhaegar and Elia’s death was a great tragedy. They said that they had drowned.

“How did they die?” Arya asked, this time in a quieter voice.

“Arya, that is enough.” Catelyn hissed but Aegon held up his hand.

“It’s alright to be curious.” He said gently but firmly before turning back to the young girl, “They drowned.”

Arya nodded for a moment as the dragon continued to stir, it snarled in their direction, before resting its head once more on its wing.

Despite missing Rickon, Aegon seemed to be finished with his greeting as he ascended the steps to return to his throne.

“I welcome you all to the Red Keep, the stewards will move your belongings to your rooms.”

“Thank you, Your Grace,” Ned said with a bow before Aegon left the room through a door behind the throne. The dragon, Ser Arthur and Ser Loras followed him and Ned released a small sigh.

“Ned,” Lyanna said as she hurried over to him. He opened his arms and embraced his younger sister, “I have missed you little brother.”

The hall quickly broke into talking as everyone was introduced to one another. Arya immediately latched onto Jae whilst Sansa went over to try and start a conversation with the Queen.

“Look at you, Bran. My, how much you’ve grown!” Lyanna said as she crouched to embrace him.

“Thank you, Aunt Lya,” Bran said as he accepted the hug.

“Can we see your dragon?” Arya pleaded as she dragged Jaehaerys by the arm.

“Arya please, be patient. We have only just arrived after a long journey.” Ned insisted as he looked at her. “At least eat something first.”

“Yes, father.” Arya conceded after a moment and Jaehaerys grinned before tussling her hair.

“Are we the last to arrive?” Ned asked his sister who shook her head.

“No. The Martells and some other Dornish lords have yet to arrive,” she informed him and she nodded. “Outriders have been sent out, hopefully, they should be no more than two days ride.”

Ned nodded briefly before he turned to Jae.

“Prince Jaehaerys, Princess Rhaenys.” He said warmly.

“It is nice to see you again Uncle,” Jae said as he embraced him. It was nice to see Jaehaerys again. He had grown into quite the young man and Lyanna was incredibly proud of him.

“It has been a while since you visited us North,” Ned said with a smile. “But I understand you have your duties here. You are a Prince and you have a wife and castle of your own now.”

“Jae tells me the North is quite beautiful, I will have to visit it one day,” Rhaenys said kindly and Ned smiled.

“Come along everyone. I will take you all to your rooms. It is more private than the Great Hall.” Lyanna insisted. Ned nodded as she shepherded them all towards a doorway and deeper into the castle.

* * *

**DAENERYS**

Daenerys sat at her table in her room as she continued to undress. She took off her golden bracelets before removing her necklace and storing them away. She gently massaged her temples before taking a sip of her wine. She had sent Maella to prepare a bath for her, to help her relax after her day.

Her meeting with Margaery had been uneventful. She was the perfect example of a high lord’s daughter. Intelligent, beautiful and she knew the right things to say at the right times. If the girl knew what her family's plans were, she did not reveal an inkling.

A faint knock on her door caught her attention and soon after, her husband entered.

“How was your meeting with the Tyrells?” Daenerys asked and Aegon raised an eyebrow in surprise. “The meeting you had before Jae and Rhaenys returned.”

She folded her arms across her chest as she waited for him to answer. Aegon regarded her curiously before shrugging his shoulders.

“It went well.” He answered. He went over to the table beside her to pour himself some wine. “How was lunch with Margaery. Did you two get along?”

“Well enough. She is a nice girl. What did the Tyrells want?” she asked and Aegon shook his head.

“It doesn’t concern you.”

“Why not?” she responded immediately. “You said you would treat me equally.”

“Daenerys, don’t.”

“Then tell me what is happening with the Tyrells.” She demanded. “And don’t lie. The gifts they have given to us were more than generous meaning that there is something they want from us.”

Aegon remained silent after she spoke, his chest was heaving as he looked at her. He appeared so much like his father at that time, the same way Rhaegar always looked when he felt as if the weight of the world was on his shoulders.

Dany felt her temper continue to rise as Aegon failed to answer.

“They came to me with a proposition,” Aegon admitted after a moment.

“What was it?” she asked immediately and Aegon sighed again before he continued to pace around her room. “What was it, Aegon?”

Aegon ran a hand through his hair.

“You always have something witty or charming to say when it comes to speaking to the lords, but when it comes to speaking with me, everything is always so difficult.” Dany continued as her temper continued to boil. “You know you’re just like your father. Conversing with him was a trial as well.”  
  
“They offered me Margaery Tyrell,” Aegon said flatly as he turned to her and Dany faltered.

“Margaery Tyrell? Why?” she asked, her anger fading slightly.

“As a second wife Dany.” He said. “I have no heir.”

Dany felt frozen to the spot as her hand went to her stomach. This is what it all came down too, her worth as a woman. If she could not give him an heir, she was worthless.

“What did you tell them?” she asked after a moment. “You refused them, didn’t you? Didn’t you?”

Aegon gave her no answer and Dany understood.

“I can’t believe you.” She said as she balled her hands into fists, “I can’t fucking believe you, Aegon. After everything I’ve done for you. We’ve been married three years and you just want to give up? To throw me away?”

“I’m not going to throw you away!” Aegon said. “It’ll be like how it was with father.”

“Like Rhaegar? You want _two_ wives!” Her voice raised in volume and pitch, “I will have you know Aegon that I’ve put up with your whores for years, but I will not put up with this.”

“Yes, you will.” Aegon retorted with authority, “You are _my_ wife and I am _your_ king. The only reason you get a say is only because I allow it!”

Dany seethed as she glared at him.

“The gods damn you, Aegon!” She said as she picked up her goblet of wine and threw the contents of it in his face. “I will not let you shame me this way.”

The dark red summer wine dripped down his cheek. Aegon’s chest heaved as his purple eyes narrowed.

“Come here,” He growled as he charged towards her. Dany backed away fearfully, stumbling into her desk as she backed herself up against the wall. Aegon was on her then, so close that she could feel his breath against her face. She raised her hands defensively as Aegon loomed, but she felt powerless.

“Listen to me. You are my wife; you are my father’s sister. You are my family but you are not my equal. There is only one seat on that throne, and that seat is mine, no one else’s. The decisions I have to make are for the good of my realm. My feelings don’t matter and neither does yours. Because of our shared blood, I will not punish you for your insolence. But the next time you dare conduct yourself in this fashion against me will be the last time. Do you understand?”

Dany nodded as she started to shake.

“I said, do you understand?” he roared as he squeezed her arm.

“Yes.” Dany croaked as she started to sob. Aegon snarled before he let her go and Dany immediately slumped to the floor. Her husband picked up the rest of the wine and smashed it against the wall before storming out of her chambers, leaving her to cry alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think. I'll come back and fix stuff
> 
> Sleepy


	3. The Dragonknight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Soria, hope you enjoy trolling my fic some more. 
> 
> Thanks for editing Chin
> 
> Wave to Zack :)

**MARGAERY **

Margaery Tyrell stood wrapped in a woollen towel in her bedchambers at the Red Keep. Today was an important day for her as she was to have a private lunch with King Aegon. Margaery had spoken to the King before, but this would be the first time they would be alone together.

She let the towel drop to the floor as she stood in front of the mirror. Her thick brown hair fell just past her shoulders. She had soft brown eyes and nice thin lips made her look a picture of innocence. As she rubbed her hands over her breasts, Margaery knew she was no fool, she was aware that she did not have the biggest breasts in the Seven Kingdoms. However, she felt that what she possessed was more than adequate, enough to turn the heads of many men.

Her hands moved downwards over her flat stomach before settling on the brown curls above her mound. She turned in the mirror to look at her soft arse before smiling to herself. If she could influence King Aegon with her beauty, then the standing of House Tyrell would be increased. She took one last look at her form, before calling her cousins in to help her dress.

Elinor and Megga Tyrell both entered her bedchamber. The two girls were very excited and were talking over each other constantly as they helped her dress.

“I think you should wear the blue silk with the golden lace thread,” Elinor suggested as she brushed down Margaery’s long brown locks.

“Why not the sheer ivory silk, Lady Margaery? The one with the Myrish lace and ivory pearls?” Megga countered. “Maybe if the King sees you in that, he’ll forget his honour and _then_ he’ll be forced to marry you!”

“Grandmother said that was for a special occasion,” Margaery responded as she suppressed a giggle.

“A royal wedding sounds special.” Megga said teasingly, “King Aegon is very comely. Lovely silver hair, gorgeous purple eyes. You two would make beautiful babes.”

“Megga, nothing is for certain yet,” Margaery warned her, she did not want to get her own hopes up either.

“Lady Margaery is right,” Elinor said as she helped Margaery into her dress. It was a tight gown of dark green silk, with a gold bodice trimmed with white Myrish lace. She wore golden bracelets of roses and thorns along her arms with a simple emerald necklace around her neck, drawing attention to the top of her breasts.

“You look beautiful, cousin,” Eli whispered as she helped her into her ivory slippers. Margaery did a little spin for her cousins and they clapped eagerly.

“If Aegon doesn’t marry you, then maybe we should question his manhood,” Megga said as she wiggled her eyebrows knowingly.

“I would be careful about that dear,” A sharp voice scolded them from the doorway. All the girls turned around to see their grandmother, the matriarch of House Tyrell making her way into the room.

“Grandmother!” Margaery gasped. “My apologies… we didn’t know—”

“It is no matter, child, we have more important things to discuss,” Olenna indicated as she took a seat at her dressing table and waved her hand at the two other girls, “You two, go.”

Elinor and Megga scampered out of the room, leaving the pair of them alone.

“Grandmother, they did not mean what they were saying,” Margaery continued as she sought to defend her cousins.

“I know, but I have told you before, they are like foolish hens. All they do is chatter with little thought as to who might overhear. Come, sit, my dear.” Olenna beckoned to her granddaughter and Margaery did as she was bid.

“Things are going well. You were with the Queen yesterday, and today, you will have your lunch with the King. That is, indeed, a great privilege.”

“I know. The Queen appears to like me.”

“You are a woman coming to steal her husband, rest assured that Queen Daenerys does _not _like you, my pretty little rose,” Olenna corrected. “No matter, it is King Aegon you need to impress not her.”

Margaery nodded quickly as her mind turned to the King. She had met King Aegon before when he was a prince. She had found him interesting then, and it seemed that the feeling was mutual, yet King Rhaegar had opted to wed Aegon to Daenerys, not to herself.

“Loras has been able to gather information about the King on our behalf, so you are not going to be meeting him completely unprepared,” Olenna conveyed to her as she rose to her feet. “I will try and keep your father quiet before he hurts our cause.”

Margaery nodded again as Olenna held her chin.

“Smile, my dear, you have the most beautiful smile. I am sure the King would love to see it.”

A well-practised smile came to her face and Olenna gave her a proud look.

“That’s it, my dear. You are ready.” Margaery nodded but Olenna grabbed her hand.

“Remember, you are a highborn lady, a daughter of House Tyrell. We do not want you parading around Kings Landing for everyone to see like some harlot. The King has plenty of whores to warm his bed, he does not need another.”

**AEGON **

Aegon Targaryen sat outside in the gardens of the Red Keep, underneath a large billowing canopy as grey skies broiled above him. From his seat, he could see out over Blackwater Bay and watched the ships come and go. He nibbled at his plate of food, helping himself to pieces of sweetbread as he contemplated his thoughts.

He was in his mother’s favourite part of the garden, containing a wonderful array of purple and blue tulips. The hedges were neatly trimmed and the centrepiece was a lovely fountain that was crafted for her name day.

His dragon, Goldfyre, was lazing around in the garden before him. His dragon, the symbol of his Targaryen heritage.

Aegon had often wondered just how his dragon egg had hatched, how all the dragons had hatched, in fact. He suspected that it was connected to the death of his parents but he could not figure out why exactly.

Perhaps the gods saw something in him and his siblings that set them apart from their ancestors. Maybe it was a sign that the four of them would do something great, and lead House Targaryen to a new level of grandeur and excellence.

Aegon knew that his dragon would soon be the source of his power, the tool he could use to bend others to his will if he needed it.

Goldfyre raised her head and him and purred. Aegon gently ran the back of his hand along her scaled sides. She was still young and growing, but this tourney gave him the chance to let everyone know of the power he would soon gain.

However, Aegon was not a fool. He was not the only one with dragons. He got along well enough with his siblings, and he knew that they were all obedient towards him and respected his reign. However, he knew not everyone would see it that way.

Goldfyre growled and looked up to the sky and Aegon turned his head upwards. He could see Syrax flying above and his mind went to his wife.

He handled that conversation badly; he was no fool about that. Still, she had no right to throw wine in his face, none at all.

“Be still, Goldfyre,” Aegon said softly as his dragon snarled. It seemed as if it had noticed and shared his anger. “We will speak to Daenerys. She just needs time to get used to the idea.”

Goldfyre turned her focus towards him for a few moments before settling down again. He had not seen Dany all day, and truthfully, he had no intention of seeking her out just yet. She could sulk in her room for as long as she wanted.

“Your Grace!” A voice called out and Aegon turned to see that his Hand, Viserys, was striding towards him. Ser Oswell Whent came with him but Aegon raised a hand towards him.

“Uncle,” Aegon said in greeting. “Have a seat.”

“How do you fare today, my King?” Viserys asked as he sat opposite him underneath the canopy. Goldfyre raised her head to peer at Viserys before raising her wings and taking flight into the air.

“Probably off to hunt,” Aegon reasoned as he saw Viserys’ confused face. “I spoke to Dany last night.”

“About the Tyrell proposal?” Viserys asked and Aegon nodded, “How did she handle it?”

“About as well as you would expect.”

“So not well at all,” Viserys answered and Aegon nodded again before taking another sip of his wine. It was sweet summer wine, just like Dany had last night.

“You! Have this sent back to the kitchens and bring us some Arbor Gold.” Aegon gestured to a servant who quickly did as she was commanded.

“What do you plan to do now?” Viserys asked and Aegon sighed, his eyes went out over the Bay again. He was having lunch with Margaery later, it would be a good time to get to know her better.

“As tempting as it is to pluck the Rose of Highgarden, I learnt from Father to be very cautious when dealing with the Tyrells. They are a House of upstarts, only raised into their position by Aegon the Conqueror himself. Not to mention, Margaery Tyrell brings the infamous Queen of Thorns with her.” Aegon said after a moment, “However, I do understand that times change. Olenna Tyrell has perhaps only a handful of years left in her and I am the King now, after all.”

“If Daenerys is not receptive to the idea of Margaery Tyrell, why not another woman from a lesser house in the Crownlands?” Viserys suggested. “Perhaps Lady Allara Velaryon? Traditionally our houses have been close allies, they have strong Valyrian blood and their loyalty can be trusted.”

“Allara Velaryon?” Aegon asked as he snorted, “My wife’s lady in waiting?”

“Yes.”

“Fantastic idea, instead of Margaery Tyrell I’ll fuck Allara instead.” Aegon drawled sarcastically, “I’m sure that idea would be much more appealing to my wife.”

“Ok, then what about a bride from Lys?”

“Lys? And have the whole realm say the mother of my heir came from some fucking whorehouse?” Aegon snapped.

“My wife is _from_ Lys, Aegon.” Viserys said coolly and Aegon rolled his eyes. “I would ask that you mind your words when speaking of my wife’s homeland.”

“Perhaps I will once I am no longer a King with no heir!” Aegon retorted, slamming his fist down on the table.

Viserys sighed before running a hand along his thigh and adjusting his pin. The servant returned with the Arbor Gold and poured it into Aegon’s cup.

“The more I think about it, the less I like the idea of marrying Margaery Tyrell.” Aegon took a long draught of the wine while he muttered. “What of the other Houses?”

“Of course, you have Sansa Stark of Winterfell,” Viserys said and Aegon nodded.

“A nice girl. Well-educated. Easy on the eyes.” Aegon answered as he thought back to Sansa Stark. Though frankly, she did not make much of an impression on him.

“Myrcella Tully, daughter of Edmure and Cersei?”

“The Tullys? I can’t marry a Tully, not after what Father did to them after the rebellion.” Aegon responded with another scoff. Rhaegar had stripped the Tullys of their status as Lord Paramount of the Riverlands as well as some of their lands.

“Arianne Martell?”

“Possible. She’s certainly… _pretty_ enough.” Aegon said as he thought back to their youth. Both he and Jae had enjoyed Arianne’s beauty, on numerous occasions, “She’s married though, is she not?”

“Husbands can be replaced,” Viserys answered evenly and Aegon smirked, “However, I must point out, marrying Arianne Martell brings the least political benefit to you. You have a Dornish mother and a half Dornish sister. Marrying Arianne will bring you many… physical benefits but not a lot of political ones, I’m afraid.”

Aegon nodded slowly as he fell silent. Viserys was right, Margaery was the most politically advantageous option but he had a dragon to solve his political disputes.

“Why don’t we talk about the obvious option?” Viserys asked and Aegon cocked an eyebrow at him, “Jaehaerys.”

Aegon sighed and shook his head before downing his drink.

“Why is the idea of having your brother as your heir, whilst you and Daenerys continue to try to conceive, such a problem to you? It’s only been three years, why not give it more time?”

“More time? Look at the women in our family, Vis.” Aegon said as he leaned forward. “My mother nearly died having me. Aunt Lyanna had Jae and could not conceive again. My grandmother had a history of miscarriages and stillbirths. Chances are, Dany is just like the rest of them.” Aegon finished dismissively and Viserys nodded, his brow furrowed in concentration.

“What?” Aegon asked as he noticed the look on his uncle’s face.

“It’s just odd. All the women in our family having trouble with childbirth. It makes you worry about Rhaenys.”

Aegon shrugged his shoulders. “Maybe it’s the stink in the air in this place. Maybe it’s bad for women and their unborn children.” 

“Maybe,” Viserys agreed with a shrug. “But back to Jae. Why don’t you end this whole thing with Daenerys and have your brother as your heir, for now? Jaehaerys is intelligent, a more than capable warrior and he is fiercely loyal to our family. Surely even you can’t find fault in that?”

“Yes, I know,” Aegon said as he shrugged his shoulders. His brother was good, and one of the few people he trusted above all else in the world.

“Then what is the problem?”

Aegon sighed as he looked at his uncle. He didn’t understand, no one could understand.

“What’s happening with the tourney?” Aegon asked as he changed the subject. “Is everything prepared for the first day?”

“The Martells and their retinue have been spotted; they should be arriving sometime later today,” Viserys told him as he sat back in his chair. “They are the last great House to arrive.”

“If they weren’t family, I’d have words with them for this,” Aegon stated as he gestured to the servant to refill his cup. “Set the wheels in motion for the tourney to begin in two days.”

“As you wish, Your Grace. Who should go and greet them?” Viserys asked and Aegon paused.

“I’ll think of someone to do the job. Thank you for your help, Uncle.” Aegon said in dismissal as Viserys rose to his feet.

“Your Grace,” Viserys gave a low bow of his head and Aegon nodded back to him. When his uncle had gone, Aegon turned his eyes back to the Blackwater, his thoughts continuing to brew in his head.

Next on Aegon’s agenda, was lunch with Margaery Tyrell. He had met Lady Margaery on numerous occasions, however, the last time had been almost a year ago at his coronation. Truthfully, he had not given the girl much though in the time since then.

Aegon walked leisurely through the garden, enjoying the pleasant breeze on his skin. The grass was cool under his feet and the earlier cloud cover had been replaced with pleasant sunshine, lifting his spirits.

Ser Oswell and Ser Loras walked with him. Loras was the youngest knight in their order and the only one who had yet to see battle. From what Ser Arthur had told him, Ser Loras was good with the sword and an eager learner and that was enough for Aegon to trust him.

On the other hand, he wondered what Loras had told the Tyrells about him. As a Kingsguard, Loras was duty-bound to be by his side at all times and would be privy to many of his secrets. He turned to glance at the knight who looked strikingly similar to his sister. Aegon shrugged his shoulders as they continued to walk, it did not matter what Loras had told them, they still wanted him to marry Margaery after all.

The Tyrell party sat underneath the circular veranda in the gardens. Food and drink had been set out and Aegon paused to observe them as they conversed with each other, unaware of his presence. Tyrell ladies sat on the grass or at tables eating and laughing whilst some of the children ran around playing with one another. It was a peaceful sight.

He could see Margaery at the table, but before he could approach her, he was met by her father, Lord Mace.

“King Aegon.” Lord Mace loudly greeted, drawing all attention towards him.

“Lord Tyrell,” Aegon answered diplomatically with a congenial smile.

“It is wonderful to see you once more. I was just telling some of the younger ones about the important role House Tyrell played in that Robert Baratheon’s failed rebellion.”

“Really?” Aegon said as he arched an eyebrow. House Tyrell did nought but camp outside the gates of Storm’s End, attempting to starve out Stannis Baratheon. It was a pitiful attempt from all of the accounts that Aegon had read.

“Enlighten me.” Aegon continued as he held his ground in front of Mace.

“Well, House Tyrell was essential in the siege of Storm’s End, the Baratheon stronghold and home of the rebel Lord, Robert Baratheon.” Lord Tyrell blubbered. Aegon pinched his eyebrows together as Lord Tyrell continued to speak.

“We also came to your father’s aid in the Greyjoy rebellion.” Lord Mace continued but before he could get any further, Margaery arrived.

“Your Grace, thank you for coming,” She said sweetly, curtseying low to him, “I brought you a basket.”

Aegon glanced at the wicker picnic basket that she held in her hands before nodding his head.

“You look beautiful today, my lady,” He said and his words rang true. Her dark green dress was tight and hugged her form well and it showed a hint of cleavage, just enough to get him interested. “A dazzling beauty on this perfect summer’s day.”

Margaery blushed at the compliment as Aegon offered her his elbow to lead her away towards the area they were to have their lunch. He led them back towards the more private area of the gardens where they would not be overheard.

“My mother and Aunt Lyanna helped plant this garden,” Aegon said as they walked. “They picked the flowers themselves and spent years pruning and cutting to get the beautiful garden you see before you now.”

“They did a splendid job,” Margaery answered as they walked. She put her arm over his and stepped closer to him. Aegon smiled to himself.

He settled for a patch of grass in between the lilies.

“I brought us some roasted chicken, warm bread and wine. Is that all right?”

“Perfect,” Aegon said and Margaery blushed again as she began to set out their meal. He watched her as she worked. She was undoubtedly beautiful and raised to the standards one would expect from a woman of her birth. Still, Aegon wanted to see something more from her, something to set her apart.

He waved to his Kingsguard and they understood his message and walked further away, providing them with some privacy. Margaery then handed him a loaf of bread and began to eat.

There was a comfortable silence as they ate. Margaery seemed to perfect the very act, with barely any crumbs or grease stains on her lips or hands. He finished his meal before she did and then turned to his drink.

“My lady, we both know why you are here,” Aegon began, “It is the wish of your family for you to be my wife, my second wife.”

Margaery nodded slowly as she waited for him to continue.

“Perhaps it would be better if we got to know each other better before we continued,” Aegon said with a slow smile, “I propose a game.”

“A game?” she asked, her brown eyes beginning to sparkle.

“Yes. It is called truth or lie. My brother taught me how to play it, believe it or not.” Aegon said as he smiled at the memory. It had been a few years ago when the pair of them had stolen some wine from the castle kitchens for the very first time. They had gotten incredibly drunk and received a fierce scolding from both of their mothers the following morning.

“We take turns telling the other something about ourselves. It could be a truth or a lie, and the other person has to guess which one it is. If they are wrong, the one guessing drinks. If they are correct, the person who spoke the truth or the lie drinks. Easy enough to understand?”

Margaery nodded and Aegon smiled. “I’ll go first. My name is Aegon Targaryen, and I am the King of Westeros.”

“Truth,” Margaery said quickly and Aegon took a sip. “My name is Margaery Tyrell and I have three brothers.”

“Truth,” Aegon said and Margaery smiled after she took her drink, it was an even sweeter smile that stretched across her face.

“My brother is taller than I,” Aegon said and Margaery paused. She furrowed her brow in concentration as she thought of her answer.

“Lie.” She responded and Aegon raised an eyebrow in surprise.

“Good guess.” He muttered as he took a drink of his wine. Margaery grinned before she thought of her next statement.

“I have never kissed a man,” she said and Aegon paused as he regarded her. There was no doubt that she would have had other suitors in the Reach, but to go as far as to never kiss a man, he was unsure.

“Lie.” Aegon guessed as he stared at her. She kept her face emotionless before slowly taking a long drink of wine. Aegon laughed and soon Margaery joined in. “Fear not, my lady, I am not one to judge.”

“I know, Your Grace. I may be a maid, but I am not a fool.” She giggled and Aegon decided to test the waters further. He leaned closer, on the pretence that he did not want to be overheard.

“I have never lain with a woman from the Reach.” He said as he held her gaze. Margaery’s lip quivered as her eyes bore into his.

“True,” she answered in a low voice, her eyes falling on the King’s lips, “For now.”

Aegon raised his hand to cup and stroke her cheek before pulling her in for a kiss. Her lips were soft and plump, tasting of sweet wine. Aegon quickly grabbed hold of her hips and pulled her over him so she was straddling him. He cupped her arse through the dress, squeezing and feeling it in his hands before he began to move down her body.

Margaery gasped as he placed a kiss just behind her ear before moving down her neck towards her collarbone. Her hands roamed through his thick, silver hair as he placed kisses on the top of her breasts. Margaery continued to grind her hips against his groin before pushing his head into her bosom.

He expertly manoeuvred the sleeves of her dress to the side, freeing her teats. He quickly bent down to suck on one pink nipple, loving the feeling of it hardening in his mouth. He quickly did the same to the other whilst Margaery continued to moan above him.

She reached down between their legs to cup his cock in his breeches. Aegon groaned as she began to stroke him through the material.

“I want you,” Margaery whispered as he sucked on her right nipple.

He felt her fingers fumbling in their inexperience as they tried to open his breeches and Aegon knew he had to stop before his lust overcame him.

“Stop.” He growled as he rolled her off him. Margaery landed on her back and she looked startled and then upset.

“No-no-no. It is nothing you did.” Aegon said as he held her in his arms. “You are a sweet beautiful girl, but I must stop now before we go too far.”

“You’re the King.” She said quietly, holding on to his tunic, “You decide the rules.”

Aegon inhaled sharply as he took in the sight of her. She looked majestic, with her hair splayed out around her head and her brown eyes looking up at him innocently. It would be so easy to deflower her right here and now. He did not doubt that she was wet and she was certainly willing.

Still, he was no fool and he knew that deflowering the Rose of Highgarden would tie him into the marriage before his seed could even spill into her cunt.

“You are very beautiful, Lady Margaery,” Aegon insisted as he kissed her again. This time he opened his mouth for her tongue, and they shared a long kiss. Aegon pulled her upwards, so they were both kneeling. He pulled away from her and deftly helped her back into her dress.

“But I will not lay with you, not today.”

Margaery swallowed hard before she nodded. But just as she finished adjusting her dress to protect her modesty, she quickly leaned forward to steal another round of kisses from him. Aegon’s cock was painfully hard in his breeches, but he was not about to risk it all just for Margaery Tyrell’s cunt. Not without giving it more thought.

Still, he would allow her a few more kisses, for she was surprisingly good at it.

“We need to return,” Aegon muttered as he broke apart from her. He helped her pack away the rest of their meal as Margaery stole touches and kisses from him while doing so. She was a nice girl, sweet and amiable. He knew that she would make a good wife.

However, he also felt that she was too much like Daenerys, in a way. They were both raised to be perfect noblewomen, courteous, intelligent and beautiful. However, Aegon found that something was missing, something that he could not put his finger on.

“My lady,” Aegon said as he helped her to her feet. Margaery flashed him a smile, then stepped up onto her tiptoes to kiss him.

“Thank you, Your Grace.” She said with a warm smile as she took his elbow once again.

Margaery Tyrell was indeed the best candidate, but Aegon felt that if he was indeed intent on finding himself a second wife, he should at least explore his options to the fullest.

**DAENERYS**

Sleep did not come easily for Daenerys that night. She slept in short bursts as her mind raced.

Her dreams consisted of large dragons, dancing in the skies. Dany was able to get closer, so close that she could almost see their riders. One dark of hair, the other fair.

The dragons danced above a great lake and Dany was stood alone in the middle. The dragons danced above while the fields burned below. Ash rained from the sky onto her face as the dragons consumed one another. She watched horrified as one dragon plummeted from the sky, spiralling out of control of control as it shrieked in pain. Dany was rooted where she stood as she stared up at the dragon helplessly, waiting for the moment that it would collide with her.

She awoke with a start, her fingers clutched at the satin sheets of her bed. She was safe in the Red Keep and nowhere near that battlefield. Then she remembered the events of last night, and her relief turned to sadness.

Daenerys Targaryen lay on her bed, heartbroken. Growing up, she never thought her life would turn out to be anything like this. She was a Targaryen, she was the Queen of the Seven Kingdoms, yet she could not produce an heir. The legacy of her House, as well as the stability of her husband’s reign, rested solely on her, and she failed.

That was what her husband had said to her the night before and Dany hated how deeply the truth had cut into her.

She sniffled before rubbing her nose with the back of her hand. She did not remember having the chance to sleep at all. After Aegon left, she had spent much of the night crying, first on the floor, then in her bed. By now, the sun had long since risen and the tears had run dry, but the ache within her only seemed to worsen.

She had sent her handmaidens away that morning and she had not taken her breakfast. Her curtains were shut, but she could see the sunlight slipping through the gaps.

A second wife, because she was not enough. A second wife, because she was not _good_ enough.

Because she had failed…

Dany knew her husband well, she knew that he was a lustful man and he had already taken many a whore to his bed before they were married. However, she tolerated it and Aegon never flaunted it in her face but this… this she could not tolerate.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of rustling in her room. Dany sat up in bed as she turned towards the wardrobe. The rustling continued until the door popped open and a figure came out.

“Who’s there?” Daenerys croaked. She reached across to her nightstand to search for a weapon but before she could find something the figure spoke.

“Dany, what happened?” Rhaenys asked and Dany froze. Rhaenys quickly hurried forward until she sat on the edge of her bed. “Dany, your face…”

Dany opened her mouth to answer but she could only shake her head. It was too painful.

“What happened? They said you had taken ill.” Rhaenys said, then her eyes travelled downwards to the red mark on her arm and she gasped, “Who did this to you?”

Dany started to sob as she remembered the painful events of the previous night, “Aegon.”

“Egg hurt you?” she asked, confusion on her face as Dany’s body started to heave.

“He wants… another... wife...” She croaked out through her sobs and Rhaenys’ face softened in understanding. She opened her arms up and Dany fell into them. Rhaenys was warm, and her embrace was loving and comforting.

Dany sniffled into her shoulder as she inhaled her scent. She smelled like fresh flowers and something exotic and Dany found it strangely soothing. Rhaenys held her close and gently rubbed her back but Dany had no more tears left to shed and so after a while, she pulled away.

“A second wife? Why would Aegon consider such a thing?” Rhaenys asked with a deep frown on her face.

“I can’t give him an heir,” Dany said flatly. Her shoulders slumped as she reached for a scrap of fabric to dry her eyes.

“Says who? It wasn’t easy for your mother or mine to conceive us. These things… take time. You just have to keep trying that’s all.”

“He’s already made up his mind. He’ll marry that whore from Highgarden, Margaery Tyrell, and I will be pushed aside.”

Rhaenys shook her head slowly. “I can’t believe that. I thought he loved you. Why would he hurt you like this?”

“I don’t know, Rhae,” Dany whispered. “He is my husband, and I know my duty to him. He can be so funny and charming, but I don’t think he ever truly loved me.”

Rhaenys had nothing to say to that and instead chose to give her another hug. Rhaegar had set the betrothal between Aegon and Daenerys, and it had been something he had refused to change his mind about.

Daenerys did not mind having to marry Aegon, and Elia and Lyanna had told her that in time, they would grow to love each other. However, as time passed, and Aegon spent more and more time outside of their marital bed, Dany doubted if they were right.

Often, when they were little children playing in the godswood, they would pretend to be historical Targaryens of old. Dany loved to play Queen Naerys and Jon and Rhaenys would take turns being Prince Aemon the Dragonknight. Aegon was never like that, he was always more distant from them, choosing to spend his time elsewhere.

Those special moments from her childhood were with Jae and Rhae, never with Aegon. Dany wondered what life would have been like if she had married Jae and Rhaenys had married Aegon. How different would things have truly been?

She knew that Jae and Rhaenys had taken other lovers before but Jae had never strayed from their marriage. Dany found that she envied that. Rhaenys had always been better with both Aegon and Jae, perhaps she would have been better able to sate his lusts.

Her eyes travelled downwards to look at Rhae’s stomach, inside their child grew. She wondered that if things had been different if her dreams would come true. That one day she would give birth to a little girl, with silvery blond hair.

However, Dany knew that she could not think of those possibilities anymore. She could only make do with the life she had.

“What am I going to do, Rhae?” she asked after a moment, “I can’t just stand idly by while Aegon openly mocks me before the realm with a second bride.”

“He is the King. But we can still stop this,” Rhaenys said after a moment, “I can speak to him and the High Septon still has to give his blessing. We have options. I will not let him do this to you.”

“I also have a dragon,” Daenerys said quietly. Syraxes was still young, but she gave her power. She was not just a Targaryen, she was a Dragon Queen. She would not sit by idly and be disrespected.

“I know,” Rhaenys said firmly, then she reached out to touch her arm. “Look at me, Dany. It’s not going to come to that. We do not want another Dance of Dragons.”

Dany did not want war, but she would not allow herself to be treated like this, not when she could defend herself. Still, she did not need to let Rhaenys know that yet.

Instead, she smiled gratefully at her niece and Rhaenys’ lips stretched into a reassuring smile.

“You should eat something. I don’t want you to become ill by starving yourself. Stay in your room if you wish. Stay away from Aegon until I’ve had the chance to speak with him.” She remarked and Dany nodded. As the eldest of their group, Rhaenys held a special sway over them all. She was the instigator of the many troublesome circumstances they got into in their youth.

“Please don’t say anything to Jae about this,” Rhaenys cautioned her.

“Why not?” Dany asked immediately. She did not see why they had to exclude Jae, they were family after all.

“Because he will confront Egg about it, and you know Jae won’t mince his words. I know Egg, and having Jae berate him will not get him to change his mind. Especially if he sees your arm.” Rhaenys said and after a moment’s consideration, Dany realized that it was true. She rubbed the bruise on her arm softly and she nodded. The last thing she would need is for the two brothers to clash.

“I won’t say anything.” She said and Rhaenys smiled gratefully. Her niece leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek before hopping off the bed and heading over to the door. Rhaenys exited through her main door and after she left, Dany gently touched her cheek.

She lay back on the bed absorbed in her thoughts. She would bide her time now and wait to speak to Jae. Perhaps he would be willing to be her Prince Aemon once again if she asked.

**RHAENYS**

Rhaenys stepped out of Dany’s chambers, much to the surprise of Ser Barristan Selmy who was on duty outside.

“Princess Rhaenys, I did not see you enter.”

“I entered right before you changed shifts.” Rhaenys lied. Ser Barristan did not seem to be too convinced, but he did not question it further. “Who is with the King?”

“Ser Oswell,” Barristan replied after a moment’s pause.

“Where can I find them? I need to speak to my brother.” Rhaenys asked. 

“Perhaps the Small Council room or in the gardens,” Barristan answered after a moment and Rhaenys smiled gratefully.

“Thank you, Ser Barry,” Rhaenys said as used the nickname they all had for him when they were little children. The old knight smiled as Rhaenys headed away to find her brother.

She walked through the familiar hallways of the Red Keep untroubled, her slippers gliding across the stone floors as she searched for Aegon. Her mind raced as she tried to comprehend Aegon’s reasoning.

Aegon already had an heir, Jae. As far as she knew, Egg and Jae were good friends and she simply could not understand why he would disrespect Dany with this proposal. She knew that their marriage was one of duty, but they were still family above all else.

She also knew that Aegon was hardly faithful to his marriage bed, and though she hated that, she realized that having him take a second wife was far worse.

Rhaenys rounded a corner and saw Jon Connington speaking with Maester Marwyn.

“Lord Connington, Grand Maester Marwyn,” Rhaenys greeted as she moved towards them. “Have either of you seen the King?”

“Princess Rhaenys,” Connington bowed his head to her, “The King was not at the Small Council meeting this morning, I am afraid I do not know where he is.”

“Neither do I, Princess.” Marwyn agreed and Rhaenys nodded slowly before heading in the opposite direction, it was unlikely that he was in the Tower of the Hand where the Small Council chambers were, so she would have to search the gardens for him.

Rhaenys sighed as she continued to walk. Perhaps Jon Connington was the one pushing this agenda onto Aegon. Connington had been one of her father’s advisers but he was never as close to him as Ser Arthur or even Tywin Lannister.

She wondered if Viserys was aware of the situation. The more she thought on it, the more convinced she was that Viserys knew. After all, he was Aegon’s Hand. She had been surprised that when Aegon was crowned, their uncle was chosen to replace Tywin as Hand of the King. Tywin was a more than capable man who had served her father and the realm well. Viserys, on the other hand, was much less experienced in matters of ruling Seven Kingdoms. Rhaenys hoped that Viserys was giving her brother the proper advice as to how foolish this move was.

The tourney was only a few days away and the castle was much busier than usual. Rhaenys had to stop on numerous occasions to engage in idle talk with one of the many guests who were in the Red Keep. After the third encounter, she cursed herself for not taking one of the secret passageways to navigate through the castle. Between herself, Dany and Jae, she was sure that they knew of every tunnel that was ever built within the Red Keep.

Finally, she reached the gardens and headed towards the canopy area. She walked past the beautiful rose bushes that her mother had planted. She took a deep breath to try and calm her nerves. She would have to be careful in this conversation, she did not want to anger the King.

She saw him after another few moments. He was lounging in a chair, lazily eating grapes as he stared out over the Blackwater Bay. In the sky above, she could see two of their dragons flying above them. One was certainly Goldfyre, whilst the other looked like Vermithor. She paused to watch the two dragons dance in the sky before proceeding towards her brother.

“Aegon,” She said softly in a playful voice. He turned around and he quickly stood up to greet her.

“Rhaenys,” he said as he hugged her. “It is nice to see you, sister.”

“How has your day been?” Rhaenys asked as she took a seat next to him on the bench. She helped herself to a few grapes whilst Aegon sipped on some wine. Her brother looked troubled and so she reached out to gently squeeze his hand.

“It’s been … fine.” He settled with a shrug of his shoulders.

“I heard you missed your Small Council meeting.” She said as she casually popped a grape into her mouth.

“Our uncle will tell me all about it later. I was told it wasn’t a very important meeting,” Aegon answered in a dull tone and Rhaenys sighed as she gathered her confidence.

“I saw Dany this morning.” She said as she ran a fingernail over a grape, “She seemed quite… upset.”

Aegon flashed her a sharp glare before turning his eyes back up to the sky.

“I take it you know what’s happened.”

“I do,” Rhaenys answered as she leaned forward, waiting to see if he would be any more forthcoming but Aegon was just as closed off and aloof as their father had been.

“Egg, why would you do that to her? Don’t you love her?”

“I do love her, Rhae, but I need an heir.” He answered as he looked back at her, “The fact that I do not have a son to carry on after me weakens my rule. I have to put that above my love for her.” 

“If you truly cared for her, you wouldn’t treat her like this.” Rhaenys insisted and Aegon sighed loudly. “This has devastated her, and she is our aunt. Surely that counts for something?”

“Father understood that you have to put the needs of the realm above the needs of the family. That is why he took two wives.”

“That is not the same thing and you know it. You were already born when he married Aunt Lyanna.” Rhaenys answered quickly.

“Our mother and Aunt Lyanna got along fine. They were more than happy to be wives to a King. Why can’t Daenerys do the same?” Aegon shouted as he stood from his seat and walked a few steps, resting his hands on his hips.

Rhaenys grew frustrated. Not all women could be as her mother and Aunt Lyanna was, but someone in his position would not understand it. Instead, she opted for a change of tactic.

“So, you marry Margaery Tyrell and she gives you an heir. What happens if Dany gives you a son too? Which child will people choose to follow? Our history is littered with bitter wars of succession, going back to Maegor right through to the Dance of Dragons. Even the Blackfyre rebellions came about because of an unclear lineage. Why lay the seeds for another strife within our family?”

Aegon sighed and turned back to look at her.

“What happens if Margaery’s son cannot ride a dragon? Daenerys is a true Targaryen, and she will be able to ride a dragon, as will her children. There is no assurance that Margaery’s children will be able to do the same. In the eyes of the realm, Dany’s child will still be considered more legitimate.”

“That is only _if_ she can give me a child,” Aegon muttered bitterly with his fists clenched.

Rhaenys held her tongue. Broaching that subject would not lead them towards an agreeable conclusion.

“You already have an heir. Jae. And if we have a son. Our son can rule after him.” Rhaenys said simply as she rested her hand on her stomach.

To her surprise, Aegon gave a dry, sardonic laugh.

“I understand what this is all about, now,” Aegon said darkly. “You care nothing about me or Dany. All you want is for your husband, and your son, to take my place when I’m dead. So the line would continue through _you_.”

“No,” Rhaenys responded quickly as she rose to her feet, “I am not saying that at all. I’m just pointing out that Jae is your heir and there is no need for you to take a second wife!”

“You don’t understand. No one understands.” Aegon snapped as he took a step towards her.

“Then explain it to me, Aegon. Since you think you are more knowledgeable than the rest of us.” Rhaenys shouted as she folded her arms in front of her chest. Aegon moved closer until he towered over her but Rhaenys would not back down.

“I am the King and the Iron Throne belongs to me. If I have a son, my line will live on. If Jaehaerys succeeds me, my line dies.”

“But House Targaryen lives on,” Rhaenys said firmly as she glared at him. His purple eyes were so dark, they were almost black, and he flared his nostrils as he grabbed her by her arm.

“Were you not listening? My line will die out.” Aegon snarled and Rhaenys shook her head and pulled away from his grasp.

“I can’t believe you, Aegon. I know you are a lustful man, but I did not take you to be a vindictive one. This isn’t about the good of the realm. This is about your pride.”

“My pride?” Aegon snarled. “How dare you?”

Rhaenys took a step back and took a deep, calming breath. She did not wish to provoke him any further.

“Aegon, you are my brother, and I love you. Please, don’t do this. Not to Dany.”

Aegon softened briefly as he too stepped back.

“Rhaenys, you know how much I love you and our family. I love Dany and it breaks my heart to see her so upset. But the weight of this crown forces me to take matters into my own hands and do things that may seem cruel but necessary,” Aegon admitted as his shoulders slumped. “Do you know how much it pained me to listen to her cry all night, knowing it was I who put her through that?”

“Then why worsen it, Aegon? You can still put a stop to this. Tell Dany you won’t go through with it,” Rhaenys said gently as she reached to give his hand a gentle squeeze.

Rhaenys held her breath as she looked at him, praying to the gods that he would agree and put an end to this foolish charade.

“I need to think,” Aegon stated with a heavy sigh and Rhaenys frowned, “The Dornish are arriving today. I want you and Jae to go and meet them.”

Rhaenys released his hand.

“Very well, Your Grace.” She said coldly as she stepped away.

She had done what she could. Perhaps Jae would be better able to speak sense into his brother.

**JAEHAERYS **

“He wants to take a second wife?” Jaehaerys asked flatly. They were riding in the wheelhouse towards the Rivergate to meet with the Martell party. Jae had spent the best part of the journey listening to Rhaenys recount her conversation with Dany and Aegon, and he was far from impressed.

“Yes.” His wife answered with concern etched across her face.

“How could he do that to Dany?” Jon asked angrily as he curled and uncurled his fist. “You should’ve told me this earlier. I need to go speak with him.”

“Jae. He’s the King. He isn’t just your brother anymore, you have to be careful with how you speak to him.”

“Even if he is being a fool by disrespecting our aunt? I’m not allowed to say anything about that?” Jae asked and Rhaenys gave him a sympathetic smile.

“I know how you feel about Dany, but you can’t just say what you like anymore,” Rhaenys stated.

Jae released a growl of frustration. “I’ll speak to Dany, then, when we return.”

“All right,” Rhaenys said after a moment.

“I still want to meet with Aegon. Maybe we should do it together? He could be more receptive to a joint approach.”

“I like that idea,” Rhaenys said as she leaned over to kiss him. Their kiss was short and sweet and after a moment, Rhaenys cuddled into his side.

His relationship with Dany and Rhaenys has always been a special one. He remembered all the games they would play in the youth. Jae would pretend to be Aegon the Conqueror with Dany and Rhaenys as his sister-wives as they conquered Westeros. He remembered when she pretended to be Princess Naerys and he was Prince Aemon the Dragonknight, who fought for her honour.

“Perhaps I should be Prince Aemon once again,” Jae muttered and Rhaenys gave him a sharp look.

“Don’t, Jae. This is not a game and we are not children anymore.” She said seriously and he nodded quickly. He knew the risks. Whilst he was not as close with his brother as he was with Rhaenys, they did not quarrel or fight as many brothers would.

When he was younger, he was resentful towards Aegon. He and Dany were both Rhaegar’s favourites and he did not understand it. There were times where Jae wondered what would have happened if he was the firstborn, and the right of Kingship fell to him instead.

However, as Jae grew older, he understood that it was not his brother’s fault for this preference, and they had started to grow closer.

One of the things they bonded over was their swordsmanship. As he had more free time in his youth, Jae had become more skilled with the blade. However, Aegon was not too proud to come to him for help and practice, and strangely enough, Jae had enjoyed teaching him a few moves and learning new techniques together from their Master-at-Arms.

Jae released a loud sigh. Aegon was intelligent, charming and for a time, Jae believed that he would be a great King, even better than their father. It hurt him to see Aegon make this decision, it seemed that with Kingship he had started to turn wasteful and all that promise, and potential would be for nought.

“Egg is not a cruel man, which is what makes what he is doing all the more confusing.”

“I know. I believe it’s his pride.” Rhaenys answered.

“His pride?”

“Yes. He is the King. How he is perceived across the realm matters more to him now than when he was just the Crown Prince.”

“I don’t understand,” Jae said after a moment’s thought.

“When I spoke to him earlier, he said that though you are his heir. If the throne were to pass to you, his line would be extinguished.”

“His line? We are all part of the same line,” Jon growled in frustration. “This isn’t about his pride. He’s being selfish.”

“Perhaps, but does it make a difference what we call it?” She asked and Jon nodded in agreement. “This makes me wonder about Father, though. I wonder what it must have been like for him when he was a Prince before the weight of Kingship was thrust onto his shoulders.”

Jae fell quiet after that as they continued their journey. He did not have an answer, but he did wonder about his father at times. His strange, mysterious father. The man who started a rebellion to marry his mother and then proceeded to ignore him as a child.

Despite the confusion he felt towards Rhaegar, Jae did miss him and he had been distraught and inconsolable when he had heard of his father’s death. It had come as such a surprise to everyone.

Rhaegar had gotten in one of his moods and taken only a handful of people with him to Dragonstone, claiming he needed some peace and quiet. Rhaegar’s departure to Dragonstone had been so sudden that Jae did not know he had left at all, and it came as an even bigger shock when he got the news of his father’s passing.

Jae was interrupted from his thoughts when their carriage came to a stop.

“We must be here,” Jae said as he got up. He poked his head out of the window and he looked around. It was the middle of the afternoon and the smell of fish filled his nostrils. He looked down the Kingsroad and he could see from a distance Martell flags heading towards them.

“They are coming,” Jae told her as he drew back inside. He adjusted his clothes before opening the door and helping his wife to the ground. Rhaenys was dressed beautifully as always.

Her dress was made from deep blue silk and Myrish lace, the neckline was cut low to show off the tops of her breasts. The dress had a slit along her left thigh and her wrists and ankles were adorned with golden bracelets and bands. She wore gilded sandals on her feet and a necklace of pearls around her neck.

“I am eager to see my cousins again,” Rhaenys said as they waited, “I haven’t seen them for over a year, perhaps two.”

Jae smirked as he remembered the last time he saw Arianne Martell.

“I can see Obara already.” Jae pointed out as the first figure began to ride them. Obara Sand was one of Prince Oberyn’s daughters. She was dressed in her usual attire of a mottled sand silk cloak, brown riding leathers and weathered brown riding boots. Her spear was strapped to the side of her horse, whilst her whip was tucked away at her right side.

“She’s always in a hurry.” Rhaenys laughed as the girl rode towards them. Obara stopped, hopped off her horse and then made the rest of her approach on foot.

“Prince Jaehaerys, Princess Rhaenys,” Obara called in greeting, before bowing low before them, “It is my pleasure to see you both.”

Obara then straightened and embraced the shorter Rhaenys first, his wife placing a kiss on her cousin’s cheek. Then it was Jae’s turn to give her a hug and kiss in greeting.

“How have your travels been?” Jae asked as they broke apart.

“Slower than we had hoped,” Obara admitted. “Arianne, in particular, has been _restless_.”

“I can imagine,” Rhaenys said with a smile. “Here she is.”

The Martell party came towards them, led by two brown horses. The carriage stopped and then the door slowly opened. The first person out was Tyene Sand, a pretty little thing with golden blond hair and deep blue eyes. Tyene wore a pale green gown with short sleeves to cover her fair skin.

Next was Nymeria, dressed in lilac robes and a silk cape. Rhaenys hurried over to hug both of the girls and Jae was pleased to see how happy his wife was.

Finally, Arianne exited the carriage and Jae inhaled sharply when he saw her. Her dress was tight and hugged her body like a glove. The dress had a deep cut down the middle, all the way to her navel. Two pieces of silk-covered the front of her large breasts but left both sides exposed. Her dress was short too, coming up to just barely above her knees.

“Ari!” Rhaenys shouted as she hurried over to embrace her cousin. Arianne was shorter than Rhaenys, by perhaps half a head but their embrace was warm and full of affection.

“Look at you, Prince Jae,” Tyene said teasingly as they embraced. “Rhaenys was not lying when she told us how handsome you’ve become over the years.”

Jae smiled as he kissed her on the cheek, “You two have also grown to be quite beautiful.”

Tyene smiled sweetly as she let him go. Then he went over to Arianne.

“Princess Arianne Martell of Dorne,” Jae greeted, “On behalf of King Aegon, welcome to Kings Landing.”

Arianne gave him a sultry smile as she looked him over hungrily. She was comfortably shorter than him with olive skin. Her breasts were smaller than Rhae’s but she had a bigger arse, Jae knew that from experience.

“It is a pleasure to be here, my Prince” Arianne said in her husky voice. They embraced each other before breaking apart to look at the rest of the party. “My uncle and his paramour went on ahead into the city.”

“They did? Why?” Rhaenys asked curiously and Arianne shrugged.

“They said they wanted to do a little... exploration before the present themselves to the King.”

“Fair enough,” Rhaenys answered, “Well if you would like to join us in our carriage, we will escort you to the castle.”

Arianne smiled before pulling Rhaenys aside briefly. They had a quick conversation before Rhaenys made more arrangements. Arianne was to ride to the castle with them in their carriage whilst her cousins came in theirs.

“Remember, it’s only a short ride to the castle,” Nymeria teased whilst Tyene made an obscene gesture with her fingers.

“Behave you two,” Arianne said as she walked arm in arm with Rhaenys towards their carriage. Jae held the door open for the pair of them, before following them inside. Arianne sat on a cushioned seat on one side whilst he and Rhae sat together on the opposite.

“How have you been?” Rhaenys asked as their carriage began to move. Arianne adjusted her long black hair before fiddling with the silk of her dress.

“I have been well,” Arianne answered as she crossed one leg over the other. “Dorne is unbearable in the summertime and I must admit, a little boring. I have missed you all. You haven’t visited in years it seems.”

“I know, but with our father’s passing and then our trip to Summer Hall, we haven’t had the time,” Rhaenys answered. “We have some exciting news, though. I am with child.”

“Congratulations!” Arianne gushed as she leaned forward to hug Rhaenys, “I am so happy for you both!”

“Thank you,” Rhaenys said as she beamed at him. Jae gave her a quick kiss before returning to their conversation.

“How is your marriage, cousin? Any luck?”

Arianne sighed with frustration and Rhaenys gave her a sympathetic smile, however, Jae was confused.

“My husband is a fine man. Ser Cletus Yronwood is a second son so my hand in marriage is a considerable catch. Yet despite his good fortunes, he would rather lay with boywhores than take any interest in our marital bed.” Arianne explained to him.

“That’s a shame,” Jae answered with a shake of his head.

“Our marriage is fine, even though we do not love each other as a man and a wife should. I allow him his lovers, and he allows me my own. However, I need to give birth to an heir soon. If it takes any longer, they’ll think there is something wrong with _me_.” Arianne said pointing to herself and Rhaenys groaned.

“What is wrong? What did I say?” Arianne asked in surprise.

“I can never understand that. The impatience of it all. Everyone expects wives to immediately bear their husbands a son or else they become worthless as a woman.” Rhaenys spat out bitterly and Jae kissed her on the forehead to calm her.

“I don’t understand, you already told me. You are going to have a child, aren’t you?” Arianne continued and Rhaenys sighed.

Arianne’s face suddenly eased as she understood, “It’s Aegon and Dany, isn’t it?”

Rhaenys bit her lip for a moment before turning to Jae, her eyes asking him a silent question. Jae gave her a small nod of the head and she leaned forward towards her cousin.

“What I am about to tell you. Does not leave this carriage. Is that clear?” Rhaenys asked, her tone quiet but firm. Arianne held her gaze and quickly nodded.

Egg wants to take a second wife since he does not think Dany can give him an heir.”

Arianne gasped before covering her mouth.

“A second wife? Who?”

“Margaery Tyrell.” Rhaenys said and Arianne shook her head.

“The Rose of Highgarden? If Egg marries her, he will have the Tyrells fingers in everything he does. You can’t trust them.” Arianne stated firmly. Jae knew of the troubled history between the Martells and the Tyrells. Prince Oberyn crippling Willas nearly started a conflict that his father had to placate.

The Tyrells had thought the King was too merciful on account of his Dornish wife, whilst the Martell’s deemed him too harsh.

“Enough of that,” Jae said as he calmed both women, “This is only a plan, an idea, not a guarantee. Aegon can still stop this foolishness with Margaery Tyrell.”

“That is true. I hope he does,” Rhaenys added after a moment, “I don’t know what he could possibly see in her. I’ve seen her around the court, the woman practically clothes herself like a Septa. I don’t know how she will manage to keep up with Aegon’s desires.”

Arianne shook her head as she leaned back in her seat.

“Aegon is certainly making a grand start to his reign. He has four dragons, he is hosting the grandest tourney the city has ever seen, and he has his eyes on a second wife,” Arianne said with a shake of her head, “You Targaryens are a peculiar bunch.”

“Peculiar?” Rhaenys asked as she arched an eyebrow.

“Yes. You are. You are the only people in the land who will marry brother to sister and not bat an eye. Tell me Rhaenys, how long have you been playing games with your brother?”

Rhaenys blushed before shaking her head.

“If I did the things you did with Trystane and Quentyn, my father would have me sent to the silent sisters,”

“I never heard you complain when we were in Dorne,” Jae pointed out and she smiled coyly at him. No doubt she remembered their days in the Water Gardens and their nights in each other’s chambers.

“Perhaps we can revisit some of those memories,” Arianne said as she raised her foot. Jae watched as she stretched her foot out to rest in his lap, gently tracing the outline of his cock. “I certainly remembered this.”

“Gods, Ari,” Rhaenys muttered as she rolled her eyes, “I can practically see your nipples. You look like a bitch in heat.”

“For as much of a sham as our marriage is, it would not be wise to bring my paramour here with me,” Arianne answered as she withdrew her foot. Her eyes were dark with lust and she licked her lips hungrily. “How about tonight?”

Jae smiled but shook his head. His mind was too focused on Aegon and Dany. He needed to see Dany at the very least. Once he had a chance to speak to her, then he could focus on other tasks.

Arianne looked disappointed but she chose not to say anything further.

“The tourney will last several days, cousin. I am sure you can find some other means of distraction before coming to us.” Rhaenys teased.

A knock on the window interrupted their conversation.

“Come along,” Jae said as he moved towards to open the door, “We are here.”

**AEGON**

King Aegon Targaryen sat atop the Iron Throne as he welcomed yet more visitors to his city. Ordinarily, he would delegate these tasks to other members of his council, however, he had been anticipating the Martells and so he chose to greet them in person.

Whilst in the throne room, he had decided to greet some of the other guests who came from Essos with various gifts. He had received many lavishly decorated tapestries and ornaments. His herald having noted them all and stored them to one side.

The last man to come before him was a magister from Essos. He was a short, fat man with a bald head. His purple robes were stretched around his midsection and he was sweating profusely. Aegon took a deep breath before giving Ser Arthur permission for the man to come forward.

“Your Grace, my name is Magister Beleqor Hartoris,” The magister said with a deep bow, “It is an honour to meet you. I did not get to meet your father, the great King Rhaegar, but I am pleased to be able to meet his son.”

“Where are you from, Magister Hartoris?” Aegon asked as he folded his fingers together.

“Myr!” He answered with a grin as he gestured to a servant behind him, “I bring you a gift.”

Aegon nodded and the man who came forward opened up the chest in his arms.

“I have brought you a book. _The Kingdom of the Three Daughters_!” The Magister shouted as he held the book up for everyone to see. Aegon smiled politely.

“My father always told me that knowledge is the most important weapon, and we should arm ourselves accordingly,” Aegon said and the man smiled, “Thank you for your gift, Magister.”

“The pleasure is mine, Your Grace.” The magister said with a deep bow. He turned on his heels and headed out of the hall whilst Aegon readjusted his crown.

The book was an interesting gift, and it was a topic Aegon had not heard much about in the past. Still, he would give it to Jae or Daenerys first, the pair of them were keen readers. Aegon sighed as he looked around. Unsurprisingly, there was no sign of his wife at court. However, he could see the Tyrell host.

Margaery was sitting with her cousins over to his right whilst her father and the Tyrell Matriarch were behind her. Garlan Tyrell sat next to his father whilst the rest of the Tyrell retinue filled out a few more rows. A few seats to the left was Sansa Stark and her mother Catelyn, the rest of the Starks seemingly having little interest in court, not that Aegon could blame them.

Aegon was a little restless, but he knew he had to sit through at least a few more guests before he could politely take his leave.

Just as he motioned the next petitioner forward, he saw one of the side doors to the Great Hall open and his brother stepped in.

“Jaehaerys!” Aegon called loudly as his brother entered the hall. Rhaenys and Arianne walked behind him and Aegon smiled as he rose to his feet.

“Arianne Martell!” Aegon called loudly as he announced her presence to the entire hall. He saw the Tyrell party all look in her direction as Aegon stepped down the dais, “I thought you were not coming.”

“Of course not, cousin. Travelling was a little slower than usual,” Arianne said as she embraced him. The two shared a warm hug before she stepped back to stand next to Rhaenys.

Once again, Aegon was struck by their shared Dornish beauty. Arianne was dressed in a green dress with Myrish lace. Whilst the cut of Rhaenys dress exposed the top of her breasts, Arianne’s cut was so deep that it came down near her navel. The two pieces of silk went over her large mounds covering the top but exposing both sides.

A silver necklace was around her neck, with an emerald dangling low, drawing attention to her ripe breasts. Her wrists were adorned with golden bracelets and jewels and she had two golden hoop earrings in. Arianne was beautiful, and Aegon turned his head briefly to look towards Margaery.

The Rose of Highgarden was dressed much more modestly. Her gold dress showed a hint of cleavage, but ran near her ankles, unlike both Arianne and Rhae’s. Margaery’s dress had no cut-outs or slits to show off more skin, and whilst Aegon knew that she a wonderful figure, her dress did nothing to entice him.

It seemed that Margaery noticed this too, and her grandmother leaned over to whisper something to her. However, Aegon turned his attention back to Arianne and quickly grabbed her hand to place a kiss on its back.

“Welcome to Kings Landing, cousin. We should talk later, catch up properly.”

“Arianne is tired, and I’m sure your _wife_ would also like to meet her,” Rhaenys whispered and Aegon flashed her a false smile as he took the hint. Arianne smirked but said nothing. Usually, Rhaenys did not get involved when he wanted to play with Arianne or her cousins, and it irked him that she was doing so now.

“Of course,” Aegon said as he returned up the dais to the throne, “Arianne, I am sure Rhaenys will show you to your quarters.”

Arianne nodded but they all stood to one side on the lower dais. Aegon nodded to Ser Loras, who let the next man stepped forward. He was a tall slender man dressed in ocean blue silks and garments. The man carried had another young man with him, who was carrying a long wooden box.

“Your Grace, King Aegon, it is an honour to meet you. My name is Varero Ostohr and I come from Qohor.” The man spoke with a deep booming voice that immediately caught his attention. He sat up straighter on the throne whilst he looked down at the man. He had dark brown eyes and a full head of thick black hair.

“Qohor? That must have been quite the journey.” Aegon commented.

“It was, Your Grace, but I have also brought with me a great gift for you,” The man continued. “Your Grace, do you know what the city of Qohor is famed for?”

Aegon thought for a moment before answering.

“Your forges,” Aegon answered. It was something that he had learned during his lessons as a child, it was good that he had not forgotten them.

“You are correct, Your Grace, and so I bring you a gift from our finest blacksmiths.” The man motioned to his companion who laid a box at the bottom of the dais. Varero opened the box and lifted a finely shaped blade.

Aegon’s eyes widened as he saw it, the metal smoked and shimmered in the light. Sometimes it was milky white, other times it turned almost into a dark blueish grey. The sword had a strange handle that had an earthy colour to it.

Ser Arthur took the sword from the man to inspect it. The Lord Commander weighed the blade in one hand before looking down its length. Arthur gave him a nod of approval as he passed him the blade.

“Your Grace, that is a sword crafted in our forges. It is made of the best Qohori steel, with some of the magic of Old Valyria woven into it. It comes with a dragon bone handle, much stronger and sturdier than any other metal you may possess.” Varero said proudly.

Aegon smiled as he held the sword up, feeling the lightness of its weight in his hands.

“It’s also a bastard sword.” Ser Arthur pointed out and Aegon nodded, although he was a little confused at the terminology. Swordsmanship was his brother’s strong suit. “It has a grip long enough for two-handed use. It is longer than a typical longsword, but it is incredibly light. It is quite a remarkable weapon.”

“An exceptional blade for an exceptional King and the finest swordsman in Westeros,” Varero called out as Aegon’s smile faltered.

“Jaehaerys,” Aegon called out and his brother slowly stepped forward. He had a curious look on his face and Aegon gave him a reassuring smile.

“Varero, this is a magnificent sword and it should go to a man worthy of it. I can think of no one better than my brother and heir. I am sure the great Sword of the Morning can attest to my brother’s talent.”

“I can. I have had the pleasure to train Jaehaerys alongside my sworn brothers, and we can all attest to the talent Jaehaerys has displayed throughout his training.” Ser Arthur said proudly. Jae still looked a little uncertain as Aegon held out the hilt of the blade towards him.

“Are you certain of this, Egg?” He asked quietly and Aegon nodded.

“You are my brother, my family, and I value you dearly. Hopefully, this will be the start of us working closely together in the future.”

Jae nodded slowly. “We should talk, brother. It has been a while since we spent time together.”

Aegon smiled at him. “Yes, we should. I look forward to it.”

Jae took the sword in his hand. Then he held it high as his face stretched into a smile.

“Thank you, brother,” Jae said warmly as he came over to embrace him.

“A most gracious act of kindness.” Lord Mace Tyrell shouted as he lumbered to his feet. The Lord of Highgarden started a round of applause that soon echoed throughout the hall. Margaery Tyrell was beaming at him and Olenna Tyrell had a look of a pleasant surprise. Rhaenys was smiling at him as well and gave him a nod of approval before Aegon motioned for them all to settle down.

“Thank you, my Lords and Ladies. I trust you all are as eager for the events of the tourney as I am. The first day will start the day after tomorrow. I hope you all get the rest you need. I bid you all a good night.” Aegon said as he dismissed them. It was the end of another long day, and now he was looking forward to a relaxing evening.

**JAEHAERYS **

Jae and Rhaenys were walking through the hallways of the Red Keep as they headed towards Dany’s bed chambers. It was still early in the evening, and they planned to sup together as a group. It was unusual taking this path, as these used to be the chambers his mother shared with Aunt Elia.

“We should let my mother know about this,” Jae said as they walked, “She knows what it is like to share a husband.”

“True, although the dynamic is different,” Rhaenys answered as she patted his arm, “Aunt Lyanna was the one who joined an existing marriage. She would be Margaery Tyrell.”

“True, but I am sure she has some wisdom to share,” Jae responded and Rhaenys made a sound of agreement. This part of the castle was home to the royal family and so it was extremely quiet. Still, Jae had learned from a young age to watch what he said in these walls, as you never knew who could be around the corner.

“I am surprised he gave you that sword,” Rhaenys said as they turned yet another corner.

“As am I,” Jae answered. “Aegon is a complex man, but he is our King and the leader of our House.”

“I think he is just getting used to all of his new responsibilities that’s all,” Rhaenys said hopefully, “Deep down, he is the same kind brother that we had growing up.”

Jae hummed in agreement as they reached Dany’s door. Jae knocked twice and they both waited for her to answer.

“Who is it?” Dany asked, her voice sounded like she had been crying and it hurt him to hear her like that.

“Jae and Rhaenys,” He answered as he held his hand on the door handle. He heard her shuffling inside before she moved to the door. He heard the locks being undone before the brown oak door swung open to reveal his aunt.

Her silver hair was loose and uncombed and she still wore the small shift she slept in. She looked tired, and he could see the redness around her eyes. Still, it warmed his heart to see her face turn into a smile when she saw them both.

Wordlessly, he opened up his arms and he hugged her. They held each other for a moment before he opened his arms for Rhaenys to join in the group hug.

“Thank you for coming to see me,” Dany said as she broke apart from them. She led them inside of her room, taking care to lock the door behind her.

“How have you been?” Jae asked as they sat on her bed. He sat on one side whilst Rhae sat on the other.

“Better,” Dany admitted.

“Come on let’s get comfortable,” Rhaenys said suddenly. Jae gave her a surprised look before she pulled Dany down, so her head was in her lap. Then Jae scooped up Dany's legs so her feet were in his lap and Dany laughed. Rhaenys smiled and kissed her on the forehead.

“Remember when we were little, I would braid your hair,” Rhaenys teased and Dany grinned.

“Yes, I remember. In the godswood under the trees,” Dany said. “You used to put flowers in my hair too.”

“I remember I used to try and do the same with Jae but he never let me.”

“He used to get so upset when you tried,” Dany said as she started to giggle at the memory and Jae shook his head with amusement.

“Do you remember that time we rode out into the Kingswood with Ser Barristan and Ser Jaime? I think it was around my thirteenth name day before I went North,” Jae said. Dany nodded but Rhaenys looked a little confused.

“Do you remember when Rhaenys tried to chase me because I stole her hairpins, and she fell into the stream?” Jae teased and Dany started to giggle again.

“You tripped me!” Rhaenys protested as Jae started to laugh.

“I did not. You just didn’t see the tree root,” Jae answered as Rhaenys rolled her eyes at him. Still, she wasn’t upset, and she took it in stride.

“I remember, you were so angry, you wouldn’t talk to Jae for half a moon!” Dany laughed. Jae grabbed hold of her feet and then began to tickle her soles.

“Stop it Jae!” She shouted as she started to twist and squirm. She was laughing playfully and Jae did not stop. Then held onto her arms so she couldn’t move. “I am the Queen!”

Jae laughed before Rhaenys cupped her head.

“No, you’re Dany. You’re our little Dany.” She teased as Jae finally let her go. Dany sighed in relief as her purple eyes opened once more.

“I’m not little anymore.” She said, holding her chest in mock offence.

“I am older than you both, you two will always be little to me,” Rhaenys answered and Dany smiled.

“Whatever happens Dany, we will always be with you,” Rhaenys reassured her.

Dany looked genuinely touched before she turned to look at Jon. He held her gaze before reaching out to grab her hand.

“Whatever you need, Dany,” Jae told her as he gave her hand a gentle squeeze and Dany smiled gratefully.

“Thank you, both of you,” Dany said as she looked between them. This time Rhaenys got to her first and opened her arms to hug Dany. Jae leaned in on the other side and they held her close.

He remembered so much of their childhood then, all the time they spent playing in the castle with one another. Dany was his aunt, but he thought of her as a sister at times, and he would protect her. He swore it to the gods.

He pressed a gentle kiss to the back of her head before he heard a knock on the door.

“That would be our supper,” He said as he looked up towards the door. “I’ll go get it.”

Jae hurried to the door to let the servants in whilst Dany and Rhaenys moved into her solar where they would eat. He smiled as he saw the pair of them walking arm in arm together. It felt good to enjoy an evening together once again. It warmed his heart and it reminded him of all the good times they shared in their childhood.

**AEGON**

Aegon had Maella on her hands and knees as he took her roughly from behind. His lean hips making a loud smack every time they collided with her arse. The girl panted and moaned as Aegon pushed her down onto the bed until she lay on her stomach and Aegon covered her body with his.

His right hand snaked underneath her body to grab hold of a small perky breast whilst the other went to play with her nub. The girl from Lys peaked loudly as Aegon fired off his seed inside of her pretty little pussy.

Aegon rolled off her and onto his back whilst Maella stayed on her front.

“Would you like anything, Your Grace?” Maella asked after a moment and Aegon shook his head. He reached over to his bedside cabinet for his wine and took a generous drink.

“How was Daenerys today?” Aegon asked. The girl was one of Dany's handmaidens as well as one of his bedwarmers. She was a pretty little thing, with blond hair and full breasts. “What did she do? Who did she see?”

“Queen Daenerys sent us all away in the morning,” Maella said as she gathered her blonde hair to one side.

“Did she eat at all today?” Aegon asked. “I do not wish her to become ill.”

“She did not take her breakfast, but she had her lunch after Princess Rhaenys came to see her.”

Aegon nodded slowly. That was how Rhaenys became aware of the argument he had with Dany, which perhaps would explain why she was so keen to steer Arianne away from him tonight.

Then Aegon groaned as he made another connection. If Rhaenys knew, Jae would almost certainly find out. Aegon was no fool, and he knew that Jae was close to both their sister and their aunt. Still, he was the King, he did not need their permission to make his decisions.

“One of the other girls also saw Princess Rhaenys and Prince Jaehaerys take their supper in the Queen’s solar,” Maella added and Aegon shrugged as he contemplated his options.

Having Rhae and Jae around would no doubt improve her mood, and that would certainly make his life a little easier.

“Good. Thank you.” Aegon said as Maella lay down on the bed again. He lay back against his pillows and ran a hand through his hair. He released a loud sigh as he thought back over the day.

“What is the matter, Your Grace? Would you like me to suck your cock?” Maella asked and Aegon shook his head, not yet anyway. Instead, he swung his legs off the side of the bed and padded over to the wooden table in his room.

On the table was a stack of some of the gifts he had received today. The book he had received was there, alongside the various ornaments that had been crafted for him.

He picked up a few of them and inspected the craftsmanship. They were fantastic pieces of work, probably worth a lot of money in some of the markets in the Free Cities. He put them to one side before picking up the book.

It was a heavy tome, and some of the pages had already started to yellow slightly. He set it down and opened the cover. He flipped through the first few pages, it seemed to be yet another history book. The first few pages told the story about the formation of a dynasty that Aegon didn’t care much for. The people in this book were probably all long dead anyway.

He put the book down and shut it but as he was turning away, he noticed a page that appeared to be out of place.

Aegon opened the book again as he took another sip of wine. He turned to the page and saw that it was a note. Curious, he unfolded it and held it up to the light.

“_Not all is as it seems. Investigate your mother’s death. Their story is a lie to hide the truth.” _

Aegon reread the note several times as he tried to comprehend the words. Surely this had to be a hoax. His mother drowned, so did his father.

Then he paused, the note said his mother’s death, not his father’s. However, they both died together, so why did the note only want him to investigate his mother?

Aegon quickly reached for his purple robe on the floor and slipped it on before heading over to the door. He pulled it open to find Ser Jonothor Darry on guard outside.

“Your Grace?” Ser Jonothor called as he stepped forward.

“Wait right there,” Aegon said as he hurried back inside of the room. He put the note on the table and grabbed the book before hurrying back to the door.

“Today, I was given this book as a gift. Find the man who gave this to me. Ask the herald for information as he was the one who oversaw all the guests.” Aegon ordered. If Ser Jonothor was puzzled by his request, he did not show it.

“I will send my page to alert one of my sworn brothers. They will cover my post whilst I conduct this task.”

“Get Ser Arthur to do it,” Aegon said immediately and Jonothor raised an eyebrow in surprise. “Ser Arthur was in the hall when the gift was given, he will recognise the man.”

“At once, Your Grace.” Ser Jonothor said as he signalled for his squire to carry the message. Aegon returned to his bedroom and shut the door behind him. His mind running through all the possibilities.

Most likely the message was a jape, some foolish trick meant to upset him. Regardless, finding the man who gave it to him would reveal the truth of the matter soon enough.

He collapsed on the bed as his mind thought of the other possibility. What if the note was right, and there was something else to find out? Aegon shook his head quickly, his parents _drowned_, that was all there was to it.

“Maella,” Aegon called and the girl climbed into bed with him. He pointed to his soft cock and Maella smiled coyly before moving between his legs.

Aegon released a content sigh as her warm mouth enveloped his cock, he needed a distraction, and this was the perfect one for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be another 2-3 weeks. Hopefully I'll have it up in a month, I have a few things to wrap up with school and what not. 
> 
> There was a cut scene from this chapter that I may work into a one shot of sorts. Depends how chapter 4 ends up. 
> 
> Thanks for reading.  
Let me know what you think  
Sleepy

**Author's Note:**

> I'll upload the second chapter eventually.


End file.
